


星閃閃 全篇+番外 (HK同人)

by Sophiehk



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiehk/pseuds/Sophiehk
Summary: 《眼紅館》衍生 Hinskenny AUCKH = 張寧 (降兩度)KCB = 何熙浩
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告  
> \- AU  
> \- 形像请参考分手期大背头A气冲天CKH x 03年啦啦世界小白兔KCB  
> \- OOC到原耽的地步  
> \- 没有文笔  
> \- 全粤语对话

1

张宁被助理找到时，手里拿着烟管和打火机，脸上的妆容花得惨不忍赌。他扭曲着身体，匿藏於杂物室的角落，犹如颓败枯萎的一朵黑玫瑰。

助理叹一声。

“老细，个show就开始喇…你要化返好个妆。”

张宁茫然地看着助理，半晌，放下烟管又点了一支红万。

“佢有无黎。”

“无。”

助理蹲下来，动作熟练地用纸巾包好用过的烟管和散落地上的大麻碎末，再放进一只塑胶密实袋里。

“老细你唔可以再掂呢样嘢喇。你系唔系想再入返嗰个地方？”

“咁又点？就算系，佢都唔会再理我。”

“你既世界唔系只有佢噶！仲有好多爱锡你既人——”

远处恰好传来万人掌声，似乎是暖场的Band已完成表演。张宁很清楚，欢呼中独欠他。

张宁发出一声窃笑。

“但系，我想要既世界只需要佢一个。”

——如此讽刺。

手上的工作告一段落，张宁要求公司让他放长假，公司无何奈何地答应，原本已安排好的工作通通推掉，倒赔了一个天文数字。

张宁知道公司拿他没办法。他向来如此任性妄为。

助理怕放他一个人，他又去碰“嗰啲衰嘢”。结果自己明明可以跟着休假也不要，全天候贴身跟着张宁。

“喂，妳好烦呀，弹出弹入。无拖拍咩？”

“唔好玩啦老细，跟得你边有时间拍拖呀？”

“咁妳咪衬呢家放假搵个男人罗。”

“讲咁易咩？不如你搵个另一个男人先啦咁。”

“驳嘴？想死呀。”见助理在公文袋里左找右找，张宁问：“妳搵乜？”

“嗱，俾你。”

张宁接过她手中一大叠演唱会门票。

“医神丶千fa丶Lady Gaga丶Lana Del Ray…Joe Junior，吓？…尹光！？”张宁汗颜。“我系你心目中咁杂食噶咩。”

“咁你咪拣啲去罗，又无人叫你去哂。好过你日日吽喺屋企发臭丫。”

张宁翻了翻那一叠门票，看到好几张行数都在A行，漫不经心地说：“唔去。”

“点解啫！你知唔知Lady Gaga嗰张几难得到呀！”

“要去你自己去，我唔去。”张宁说：“又要化行妆，又要同行家吹水entertain佢哋，咁咪即系等於返工？痂线。”

“Lana Del Ray喎？你好锺意噶？”助理继续试探。

张宁看着窗外，思绪如白色窗纱随风飘。那个男人一如既往为他打点家头细务，他回到家中，男人扑进他怀里，他在男人耳边轻声唱《Young and beautiful》。

Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?

曾经，男人无数次在张宁怀中一遍又一遍说“I will”；如今，男人跑来告诉张宁，他要跟另一个更年轻丶更美丽的男人说“I do”。

“唔要。”

他随手一甩，门票孤零零地落在地毯上。

随着Lana Del Ray首次来港开Show的日子迈近，张宁犯贱地又想去看。

演唱会只有一场。他幻想那个男人会出现，或是偷偷缅怀，或是暗暗垂泪，回首发现他在身後，在迷幻的歌声中无声地跟他说，我想你。

张宁知道，这个对逝去感情难舍难离的角色应只是自己。

挣扎了三日三夜结果还是在开Show那天早上，急赶地下载了Carousell，从搜寻结果随便点开了一个，粗暴地跟卖家说——几点交收。

Hello，你要几多张？——Bunny914

1张 ——Youngandbeautiful1981

啱啦我都系得1张咋~齐头二千，开show前一粒钟系黄闸等，OK？——Bunny914

咩票价咩位——Youngandbeautiful1981

480 28行——Bunny914

张宁差点把新买iPhone Pro 11掷出窗。山顶位你都够胆死买二千，唔L系呀？

1000——Youngandbeautiful1981

唔得呀Sorry~单丁飞好少人放噶喇~——Bunny914

系真唔系？张宁犹豫。他从未试过自己买演唱会门票，也从未试过孤身寡佬一个去看演唱会。

宾尼兔见水鱼买家好久没回应，又说：

最多千五喇！——Bunny914

千二——Youngandbeautiful1981

喂！二千你讲到变千二！你会唔会过份咗少少呀！——Bunny914

到底现在谁过份…张宁又气又觉得好笑。480山顶位的票你还理直气壮卖到二千大元。

千三喇！无得再低啦！哼！——Bunny914

张宁从未遇过服务态度如此惡劣的商家，不过自己都花了十多分钟时间在这破事情上，他又的确不差那一二千的钱，算了。

OK——Youngandbeautiful1981

晚上七点半，穿着一身笔挺西装的张宁站在红馆黄闸出面等他的黄牛卖家。

期间有好几个操普通话口音的人跟他兜售黄牛票，全部的价格都要比那只Bunny914便宜。

张宁也是太习惯了任性妄为，全都拒绝了，一心一意等Bunny914出现。

他只是有点好奇。

随着时间一分一秒流走，距离开Show的时间只有不到10分钟。

张宁心里的草泥马在广阔的草原上奔腾。

大部份观众早已进场，只有张宁一个像柒头一样伫立於黄闸外风中飘零。

良久，一个男孩气来气喘跑向黄闸。他站在张宁十多步的距离，左右张望，从袋里掏出手机放到脸旁。

张宁的手机适时响起。

“喂？”

“喂？”

Youngandbeautiful1981和Bunny914相认。

“你张飞…”男孩子弯着腰喘气，手里拿着一个信封。“千三。”

张宁从钱包里拿出五百元放在男孩摊开的手掌上。

“喂！你俾五旧水我做乜呀！”男孩子的声音好尖：“系千三呀！”

“五百唔洗找，仲多二十蚊比你搭车。”

男孩目瞪口呆，张宁乘机从他手上抢过信封，拔腿就跑。

“喂！俾返我啊啊啊啊啊你个死Cheap精！”

张宁穿入人群中，很快便把男孩甩掉。

好玩。

用从男孩手里抢来的票进了红馆後，他爬上山顶，找到了自己的座位。

这种烂位置想当然是没机会碰上那个他。

算了，就好好欣赏演唱会吧。

场内的灯霎时全数暗灭，三面台中间，美国白人女歌手随小舞台缓媛升起。

第一首便是Young and beautiful。

张宁还来不及感慨，右脚猛然被人大力踩踏了一下。他痛极弯下腰低声咒骂，再抬头望去，竟是Bunny914。

男孩子眼里闪着泪花，咬着下唇好不委屈。

“死Chaeap精！还返八旧水俾我呀！”

“你…点跟嚟噶？”

Bunny914气呼呼地拿出了一张门票。

“我本来就坐你隔离！”

吓？？？

“快啲俾返我呀！”Bunny914气得跺脚。

张宁事实上不是没钱，於是认命地拿出了八百元。

Bunny914从张宁手里抢回八百元，冷哼一声，抱着手咬着牙，不再跟张宁说话。

舞台的灯光照射在Bunny914的脸上，勾起了一道白金色的轮廓线。张宁这才看真男孩的模样，眼大鼻高嘴细…总之，长得是极之标致。

男孩感觉到张宁的视线，转过脸来与他四目交投。他也看真了张宁，瞪圆双眼，一时之间有点诧异。

张宁看到了男孩大得惊人的双眼里，闪耀着红馆内一片星光。

男孩很快回复表情，张宁也转回去面向舞台。

一曲Young and beautiful已接近尾声——

All that grace, all that body  
All that face, makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds...

两个半小时的演唱会圆满结束，张宁难得地没有想起旧人，切切实实地欣赏了一整晚精彩的演出。

回过神来时，旁边的坐位已经空了。

手机响起有新讯息的声音，张宁打开Whatsapp，发现是一个通讯录以外的人。

死Cheap精！死Cheap精！死Cheap精！——Hei Ho

张宁嘴角悄悄上扬，把手机放回裤袋里，却掉出了一个信封——是Bunny914给他门票时用来包着的信封。

信封上面有地址和名字。看来Bunny914是懒得再找一个新信封，粗心大意地把演唱会主办方寄给他的信封拿来给他。

张宁看着上面的名字。

——何熙浩。

待续


	2. Chapter 2

2

敲门声如雷响。张宁从床上爬起来，随手抓起床单包着下身便去开门。

“搞乜啊晨早流流。”

“晨咩早啊？下午三点喇老细！”助理不理会张宁，大摇大摆地走了进来，在餐桌上放下一盒饭。“食咗嘢未？买咗盒烧腩仔…哗！”

张宁的Apartment是全开放式设计，因为他觉得自己不能被困於狭窄的小房间里。而此时一览无遗的King Size床上，躺着一个赤裸的少年。

“睇黎你都食到饱饱罗…我唔阻你喇都系。”

“你扮乜纯情丫。”张宁拨开她挡着脸的手。“无事不登三宝殿，有屁快放。”

助理的目光一直盯着床上的少年，说：“呀姐打咗好多次电话俾你，你做乜唔听呀？”

张宁没应她。他从塑胶袋里拿出烧腩仔油鸡饭，一顿狼吞虎咽。

床上的少年翻转过来，助理心里评价，普通货色。她收回视线，看着张宁，食指随秒速一跳一跳敲在桌上。

“好烦呀你真系。”张宁吐出一块骨头。“同佢讲，我唔要。”

“你咪咁任性啦！今次公司好认真噶！”助理急了。“如果你唔肯年尾出返嚟，公司真系会唔要你，而且仲会搞臭你，到时你无哂前途！”

“无咪无，到时我咪重操故业罗咁又点呀。”

张宁垂下眼。想起他还在旧工作岗位时，寂寂无名，身边有那个人默默支持自己；随着张宁的角色变化，那个人反倒渐行渐远。他现在拥有了以往追求的金钱名利，却失去了最重要的人。

助理心思细密，看见张宁神游太虚，也猜到源由。她轻叹一声。

“算啦，你钟意啦。”

助理一离开，装睡的少年立刻爬下床，缠上张宁。

“食紧饭。”

“我又食。”

“自己嚟。”张宁扯下床单，露出赤裸的下身。

少年跪在张宁两腿之间，粗硬的头发隔着鱼网丝袜扎得张宁发痒。他一把拽着他的头发把少年的头紧贴着他下体，欲望粗暴地推进湿润的喉咙深处。

许久，张宁吐出最後一块骨头，闭上眼，泄在少年口中。

少年咳嗽不止，张宁往他脸上掷了几张千元大钞，说：“滚。”

少年说了声多谢，识趣地快速换上衣服离开。

张宁草草用纸巾抹乾净下体，从抽屉里拿出一小把大麻，研碎，倒进烟管里，另一只手执起打火机，点燃一缕火，深深吸了一口。

然後呼出，浓烈的，却又是虚无的，寂寞的味道。

他站在玄关的全身镜前，看着双腿套上女人丝袜的男人吐出一口又一口烟圈，直至玻璃镜蒙上一片雾。

然後他坐在黑色三角琴前，弹了一小段，在纸上用墨水笔画下音符。

墨水在休止符上化开，张宁看着那一小点斑块，郁闷烦躁。

他拿出手机，打开Carousell，点进Bunny914的商品页面。好多演唱会门票。

张宁勾起不怀好意的嘴角。

你系咪仲有Lady Gaga飞——Youngandbeautiful1981

***系统提示：讯息无法传送至卖家***

？——Youngandbeautiful1981

***系统提示：讯息无法传送至卖家***

妖，你唔拿系block9我呀——Youngandbeautiful1981

***系统提示：讯息无法传送至卖家***

张宁注销了Youngandbeautiful1981，手指在手机屏幕上灵活地落下一连串敲打。

Hi——shallow617

Hello——Bunny914

你系咪有Lady Gaga既飞？——shallow617

系呀，你要几多张？——Bunny914

1张 ——shallow617

啱啦我都系得1张咋。2千，开show前一粒钟系黄闸等OK？——Bunny914

张宁扶额。这种行骗的手法上次明明碰了壁，今次又照办煮碗用同一招，还真敢啊。

不过Lady Gaga山顶位卖二千…又好像不算太贵。张宁开始觉得，男孩根本对演唱会的门票价值全没概念。

票价？行数？——shallow617

480 31行——Bunny914

顶丫，仲山顶过上次。不过，张宁志不在看演唱会。

OK——shallow617

Bunny914…不，何熙浩发了一个微笑兔兔的表情。

你系咪仲有好多其他歌手既演唱会飞？——shallow617

系呀！你有兴趣呀？我有E神丶千Fa丶祖儿同草蜢呀——Bunny914

全部都系山顶飞？——shallow617

Yes, all $2000——Bunny914

我全部要一张——shallow617

这回何熙浩隔了好一阵子才回应张宁。张宁幻想男孩子兴奋地蹦蹦跳跳的模样。

好啊！咁就系齐头一万喇喎！——Bunny914

OK——shallow617

你俾个电话我丫，我哋约个时间交收／(^ x ^)＼——Bunny914

呃…糟糕，自己的电话上次已经败露了。

67XX XXXX——shallow617

情急之下，张宁给出了助理的手机号码。

不过你唔好呢家打嚟住，开紧工唔方便听电话，我晚上whatsapp你——shallow617

无问题／(^ x ^=)＼——Bunny914

你点解放咁多单丁飞既？纯用嚟炒？——shallow617

唔系啊，本来啲飞自用噶——Bunny914

你自己一个人睇？——shallow617

同前女友，但我哋最近分咗手——Bunny914

张宁发现何熙浩的防备心极低，不用转弯抹角地套话，他就口没遮拦一股脑儿自爆。果然是小孩子。

咁惨？——shallow617

Why？——shallow617

佢有第三者！不过系我飞佢既，哼——Bunny914

IC…咁即系话，到时你都会去睇？坐我隔离？——shallow617

系呀，你介意？——Bunny914

我无口臭体臭噶／(＞×＜)＼——Bunny914

到时帮你买埋萤光棒！——Bunny914

张宁止不住嘴角的笑意。我当然知你无口臭体臭啦，不止没有，仲有阵…处男香。

我唔mind，问下啫——shallow617

Yeah~——Bunny914

我都系唔面交。俾你银行户口我，汇钱俾你。啲飞你一次过寄俾我——shallow617

吓，咁多钱，你唔惊我骗你既？——Bunny914

唔惊，我知你全名同住边。张宁心想。

我信你——shallow617

何熙浩拍了一张银行户口卡传给张宁，张宁用ebanking立即汇了一万元给他。

Thanks／(^ x ^=)＼ 你俾个地址我，我明天去邮局寄挂号俾你——Bunny914

张宁又把助理的地址给了何熙浩。

寄出咗再通知你——Bunny914

OK——shallow617

／(^ x ^)＼——Bunny914

张宁立刻打电话给助理。

“食饱喇老细？”

“喺边。”

“返紧屋企准备做废青罗，呢家失业嘛。”

“返转头。”

“吓！？”

“我要你张SIM卡。”

“可唔可以问下，何解呢！？”

“唔可以。”

“咁我可唔可以唔俾呀？”

“买部iPhone Pro 11俾你，咪L再嘈。”

“当真！？好呀好呀！呢家即刻返嚟！你等我啊！”

待续


	3. Chapter 3

3

Lady Gaga开show当天，张宁从助理手中收到何熙浩之前寄给他的演唱会门票。

“上次俾啲正飞你，你唔要，呢家走去帮衬黄牛买垃圾山顶位，傻咗呀？”

“咪L多事。”

“但系我听讲…”助理小心翼翼地说：“佢今日都去睇喎…同未婚夫一齐去。”

张宁没应他。

“系喎，呀姐叫你得闲都update下IG，放下啲生活态度相，等其他人知道你未死得住。”助理识趣地盘开话题。

“尻噏完未？”张宁目无表情地看着镜中的自己，用发蜡仔细调整一小缕垂落在前额的头发。“讲完就off啦你，阻L住哂。”

助理早已习惯张宁的嘴脸，知道张宁只是耍耍嘴贱，没在生气，便笑嘻嘻地说：“呢家off。咁今晚有缘再见啦…今晚食仔仔加油。”

“唔好搞到我後悔俾咗张飞你。”

助理一溜烟跑走。

张宁朝天花喷洒一阵古龙水雨，然後往衬衣口袋里放了一只安全套。

酒店房也订好了。

现在只等Bunny兔掉进陷阱。

Lady Gaga开始唱第一首歌——Bad Romance时，张宁才慢条斯理走进红馆。

上到山顶，远远便看到何熙浩一颗躁动的脑袋在光棒下随着强劲的音乐晃动。他悄悄从另一边走到自己的位子上。黑暗中，何熙浩没注意到他靠近。

张宁在何熙浩耳边吹了一口气。

“哗！”何熙浩吓得大叫，看清来人後，睁着圆滚滚的眼睛一脸不可置信。“你…死Cheap精！？”

张宁暗笑。

“你喺度做乜啊！”

“我嚟睇concert罗做乜。喂你坐咗我个位啊。”张宁拿着何熙浩卖给他的门票在男孩眼前摇晃。

“你系shallow617！？你你你…你呢个骗子！”

“骗咩子？我明码实价俾咗二千蚊买你张飞。”

看着男孩子气得暴跳如雷的样子，张宁蛮为享受。

“你你你…”

“你乜L嘢姐你，“你你你快跪下”啊？”

“讲乜啊？”何熙浩一脸疑惑。

妖，这该死的代沟。

“…睇你既演唱会啦。”张宁摊开手掌。“系喎，我支萤光棒呢？”

何熙浩手里的确拿着两支光棒。他哼了一声，举起两支光棒不让张宁拿到，做了个鬼脸，说：“我就系唔俾你啊，死cheap佬。”

“…低B。”

何熙浩鼓起有点baby fat的脸颊不再理会张宁。张宁觉得很好笑，似乎何熙浩以为自己做了一个很凶的表情但事实完全相反。

Lady Gaga唱了一首又一首耳熟能详的经典，舞台上的灯转了一次又一次花色。时间走到尾声，这位百变Diva换上《A star is born》电影里Ally最初的造型，彷如洗尽铅华，《Shallow》一曲的结他前奏平静地向起。

张宁看着舞台上远远如一颗红豆的身影，轻声地跟着唱了起来。

“Tell me something, boy…  
(告诉我吧男孩)  
Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void？  
(不断填补心里的空虚你不感到疲累吗？)  
Or do you need more？  
(还是你需要更多？)  
Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore…  
(一直坚持着难道不累吗？)”

万人举着手机的灯海，在张宁视线中晕染开。

一只手递上了一张纸巾。

张宁没接，他大力摇了摇头，把泪水甩掉。

“唱得几好听喎…”何熙浩直勾勾地看着张宁，小声地说：“把声好似一个人。”

张宁装作听不到。

曲终人散，世纪天后挥着手随舞台降下。何熙浩大叫：“Encore！Encore！”

“Are you on9？”张宁冷静地说：“你估你睇紧香港歌手演唱会？”

“咩啊咩啊，外国无Encore噶咩？”何熙浩眨着无辜的大眼睛问。

“你可以试下既，叫返一两个钟睇下佢出唔出嚟。佢有机会俾你诚意打动既都。”

“吓！”何熙浩气馁地说：“咁咪好无瘾罗！无得Encore！”

“下次医神演唱会咪有罗。”

场内的灯光一下子全开，何熙浩失望地大叫了一声，然後认命地跟着其他观众站起来。

“去边？”

“关你咩事啫死cheap精。”

张宁也站起身紧贴在何熙浩身後，眼神在何熙浩身後扫了一遍，然後落在背包拉炼上。

“一唔一齐食宵夜？”

“痴线！我同你三唔识七，我做咩要同你食宵夜呀！”何熙浩尖声说。

“话哂我都俾咗成万蚊你，系咪应该陪下客呢你。”

“陪你老味！”何熙浩红着脸大叫。

张宁一直跟着何熙浩走出红馆去到红磡火车站。

“你做乜跟住我！？”

“咁我都系去火车站唔得既又。”

“你…咦？”何熙浩站在票闸机前，打开背包左翻右翻。“无咗既…？”

“搵乜。”

“我唔见咗个银包呀…”何熙浩扁着嘴说。

“有无搵清楚呀。”

何熙浩扯着背包跺脚：“真系无呀！”

“九成趺咗系红馆，返去搵啦。”

於是张宁“好心”地陪何熙浩返回红馆，两人找了好久，想当然是一无所获。因为何熙浩的钱包正正安全地“保管”在张宁的裤袋里。

“无呀…”何熙浩要哭了。“里面仲有今个星期返part time份粮噶…有千几蚊噶！”

千几蚊啫下话…一阵做完正事俾返个银包你罗。

“咁你有无钱搭车呀？”

“无…张八达通都唔见埋喇…”

“我有车，车你返屋企喇。”

“真系噶？”何熙浩抬起头用星星眼看着张宁。“好啊！”

“不过有条件。”

“都估到你咁cheap无好死…系咩啊！？”

“陪我去食宵夜。”

“咁你请我喎！”

“紧系啦，唔通你有钱？”

“哼！”

於是张宁带着何熙浩走到宝其利街。

“到未呀！你带我食乜呀！洗唔洗行到咁鬼远！”

“肥婆鸡翼，食过未？”

“个名咁核突既…未喎。”

“到喇。”

何熙浩看了一眼摆放在店面的牛杂猪肠，不屑地说：“唓，车仔面之嘛，有几特别呀。”

“食过你就知。”

疑似老板娘的一个肥婆看到张宁，语气热情地说：“阿宁，好耐无见你喇喎！又睇演唱会呀？”

“系呀。俾碟烧鸡翼丶蛋炒肠粉丶烧韭菜嚟丫。”张宁朝何熙浩丢了块餐牌。“自己睇吓仲有咩想食。”

“嗯…叫罐可乐罗。”

“俾多罐蓝妹同可乐。”

点完餐，张宁看着何熙浩，何熙浩又看着张宁，两人坐在深夜仍旧热闹的店里一言不发。

“你叫阿宁？”何熙浩先开口。他疑惑地问：“咁得意既？你把声同个名都同——”

张宁打断道：“咁你又叫咩啊Bunny兔。”

“我做乜要讲个名俾你听，哼。”

他们又回归沉默。肥婆老板娘刚好放下一大碟烧鸡翼，一罐可乐和啤酒。

张宁拿起一只鸡翼，想了想又放下。他拿出手机，向着烧鸡翼拍了张照片。

“乜你成个港女咁，相机先食。哈哈哈！”何熙浩幼稚地笑道。

“你理得我。食你既鸡翼啦。”

何熙浩难得听话地抓起一只鸡翼用牙撕下一大口肉。

“哗…好好味呀！”

“都话噶啦。”

何熙浩拿出手机又学张宁拍了一张鸡翼的香艳照。

“乜你成个港女咁，相机先食。哈哈哈！”张宁恶劣地尖着声，模仿何熙浩的语气说。

“喂呀…你把声真系好似——无可能，天同泥比…”何熙浩打量着张宁，摇摇头，又把注意力放回鸡翼上说：“等我po相上IG先。”

张宁撇了撇嘴，拿起啤酒。

“咦？”何熙浩看着手机萤幕，惊喜地说：“降两度一分钟前都po咗张烧鸡翼相喎！「想你…」 乜个背景睇落咁似——”

张宁向着何熙浩喷出一大口啤酒。

“哗！你搞乜啊！！！”何熙浩尖叫。

张宁手快快拿走何熙浩的手机，塞了一包纸巾给他。“条气突然chok亲…你抹下先。”

“好核突啊顶你！！！”

趁何熙浩忙着擦拭被他喷湿了的衣服，张宁拿起自己的手机快速地按了几下。

“妖…你除咗系死cheap精仲系核突佬嚟。”何熙浩厌恶地看了张宁一眼，拿回自己的手机。“咦，降两度个post咁快delete咗既。”

张宁心虚地说：“唔好睇条姣婆啦，涷喇啲鸡翼。”

“唔准你咁样话我偶像啊！”何熙浩气瞪着大眼睛气鼓鼓地说。

张宁差点又喷。

“…唔嗱系呀…”他有气无力地说：“降两度…系你偶像？”

“系啊，你对小降有意见？！”

“你Gay噶？”

“咩啊咩啊！”何熙浩红着脸大叫：“我百分之一百，直过直升机啊！”

“细声啲。咁你做乜钟意嗰件易服男？”

“好多人都钟意噶啦，降两度咁红。咁佢啲歌好听，个人性格善良又开朗乐观，成日俾到好多正能量fans嘛！”何熙浩如数家珍。

张宁垂下眼。

“呢啲都系扮出嚟啫…可能佢真实份人又衰格又臭串又阴湿呢。”

“唔准你抵毁我偶像呀！”何熙浩嬲嬲猪地说。“佢呢家暂别乐坛，一定系因为失恋啦…唉，小降真系好惨啊，好希望有个好男人照顾佢。”

“你…”张宁神色古怪地看着何熙浩说：“真系佢fans？”

“系啊，骗你做咩啊？”

何熙浩歪着头，撅着嘟嘟唇天真地看着张宁。

张宁胸口一阵紧缩。

“…食快啲啦。食完送你返屋企，夜喇。”张宁叹一口气。“出面有好多坏人噶。”

待续


	4. Chapter 4

4

两人於沉默中如风卷残云般扫光所有食物。肥婆老板娘在桌上放下帐单和一小樽牙签罐，何熙浩拿出包Tempo，抽出一张纸巾再小心翼翼撕开两半，下意识地把另一半递给坐在对面的人。抬头看过去，才记起这个嘴角擒着一抹戏谑的男人不是自己的女朋友。

“你都几贤淑。”

“收嗲啦，唔要就算！”

张宁立刻夺去那小半截纸巾。

结帐後，张宁带着何熙浩走到对面街角一辆红色的林宝坚尼前。

“上车。”

“架车你既？”何熙浩睁圆双眼问。

“紧系唔系。”张宁面不改色地说：“边有钱买，架车我老细噶。送完你返屋企，我仲要入深湾接佢。爽手啲上车。”

张宁向上拉开车门，何熙浩发出一声赞叹。

“原来你系私人柴可夫啊？”何熙浩边说边爬入副驾座。

“柴可夫…加保镳。住边？”张宁随口乱说。

“九龙城。保镳…？”何熙浩疑惑地看着张宁，目光从他的脸向下扫落至微微突出的肚腩上。

“望乜L嘢？啱啱食完嘢呀，你失忆？如果唔系我嗰两条人鱼线深到吓死你呀望望望。”

“我够食完嘢啦，又唔见我有胃腩。”

“收声。”

“咁又系，你呢啲中年男人点同我呢啲少男比。”

“DLLM丫，你同我落车。”

何熙浩怒视张宁，双手紧紧抓着安全带扣，一副赖死唔走的样子。

“…坐好。”

林宝坚尼雷响般叫嚣着奔出窄街小巷，不消片刻已驶进深夜无人的东九龙走廊。何熙浩忍不住频频偷望张宁，一道道昏黄的灯影在他平滑但夹杂了几道岁月痕迹的脸上掠过，而眼下的阴影像是眼睫毛太浓烈的祸。男人彷似专注地望着前方，眼皮频繁的眨动却出卖了他的心绪不宁。

经过约莫六丶七分钟的车程，张宁把林宝坚尼停在界限街。

“你指路。”

“唔使喇…已经好近我屋企。”何熙浩解下安全带，推了推车门却发现推不动。他眨巴着大眼睛看张宁。

张宁扶额：“向上推。”

“系喎…”

见何熙浩看着车门仍是无从入手，张宁索性趴在他身上帮他打开车门。张宁的头发在何熙浩脸上拂过，是香烟与古龙水混杂的气味。何熙浩第一次意识到这个男人来自和他截然不同的世界，危险而颓坏。

何熙浩下意识地推开张宁逃出跑车，跑了几步路才停下，转身结结巴巴地说：“唔…唔该。”

张宁点了一下头当作回应。何熙浩抱着背包跑向几座唐楼，消失於街角。

张宁从裤袋里摸出何熙浩的银包，若有所思地看着大小食肆早已全数关门的九龙城，然後随手把银包塞进仪表板下的柜，发动林宝坚尼绝尘而去。

翌日张宁被连绵不断响起的手机铃声吵醒。

他推开搭在他胸膛上的手，艰难地挣脱酒店二千针丝绸床单的缠绕，从床尾爬到床头想把噪音源头砸在地上。拿起手机瞄到萤幕的一瞬，张宁停住了手臂的动作。

就这样静止了好几秒，张宁放下手臂把手机贴在面上。是他。

已经整整一年没有来电的号码。

一年前的张宁很幼稚地把这组号码从手机联络人里剔除。他本以为这次也跟往常一样，男友很快心软，然後眨着楚楚可怜的泪眼跑来把自己的名字存回张宁的手机联络簿里。但那次他等了整整两星期都没等到。张宁很擅长玩这种游戏，他心安理得地又等了一星期，最後在娱乐新闻里看到男友被另一个男人拖着，才知道自己这次Game Over了。

张宁按下接听键。

“…喂？”

是一整年没听过的声音，还是那麽温柔。

“…喂？喂？”

“…宁？”

张宁深呼吸了一口气。

“…早晨。”

“已经系下午喇…”

“啊，系咩。”

“宁…你——”男人欲言又止，好像最後还是决定把老土的近来可好吞回肚里。“今晚，你有无时间出嚟见面？”

张宁几乎想也不想答道：“可以。”

“咁我将餐厅地址send去你whatsapp。七点可以嘛？”

“得。”

通话静默了十多秒，前男友轻声说了句一阵见就收了线。张宁攥着手机，胸口紧缩的感觉持续了好久才缓下。

他拾起地上的衣服套在身上，梳头洗脸，慢慢把自己堆砌回人形。

张宁在床上熟睡的裸男枕头边放下几张大钞，临行时在玄关的全身镜前对自己露出了厌恶的表情。

来到约定的餐厅时，前男友已经坐在窗边的角落位置，入神地看着楼下的街道。他走到前男友的身旁，前男友感觉到自己突然被一道阴影笼罩，抬起头说：“好耐无见。”

见张宁没坐下来的打算，他放软声音道：“宁。”

张宁坐下，贪婪地看着眼前的男人。一年未见，他瘦了，几近憔悴。跟自己一样，即使阻止了皮囊奔四，也阻止不了奔四的神态。男人把维持了十年的中长发剪了，现在是Undercut。一双眼睛看着自己仍旧含情默默楚楚可怜——这是他的特点，谁看了都想保护。

“宁，你肚饿嘛？要唔要叫嘢食——”

“你走咗。”

男人睁圆眼睛。

“系你叫我走。”

“但你每次都会返嚟。”张宁固执地说：“你走咗。然後一个月都无，你跟咗另一个男人，你同我分手。然後一年未够，你——”

“我要结婚了。”

“系，你要结婚喇。”

男人露出悲伤的表情，好像等待着张宁把储存了三百多天的情绪爆发。可张宁只是直直地看着他，拳头在男人看不见的台布下握紧，嘴巴张开了又闭紧，如此重复好一会儿才蹦出一句：“出年三月。我有睇新闻。”

“宁，你有无拍拖？”

“你请咗Wedding DJ未？”

“美国嗰边既，我都唔识…宁，你谂住几时复出？”

“我识几个好正既，send啲contact俾你。”张宁低头翻找手机通讯录。

“宁！”男人突然大声，隔离台的人也看过来。

张宁放下手机。男人从公事包里拿出几份文件，推到张宁面前。

“喺时候俾返你。”

张宁拿起几份文件随意翻了翻，说：“我唔要。”

男人叹了一口气说：“我唔知你想暂停几耐，抑或以後都唔会再出返嚟。呢几个物业原本就是你既，我一分钱都无出过…”

“我唔会要返。”张宁说：“买咗俾你就系你既。你唔钟意就由得佢摆喺度，反正本来就系联名。”

“宁…”男人内疚地说：“我就快结婚了…”

张宁看着他，脑中闪转十年来无数次分合的情境，发现每次都是男人主动求和。平时编写五线谱音符他得心应手，现在却组织不到一句合理的挽留。很想问他可否多给一次机会，很想说我不能失去你，很想说我仍然爱你。

高脚红酒杯随张宁站起来的动作被碰倒，酒红在几叠白纸黑字上化开。张宁轻声说了句Sorry，转身离开。

张宁驾着车漫无目的地从港岛开到元朗，又从元朗开到上狮子山。到了狮子山发觉今夜浓雾，别说夜景星辰，十五米开外的山路也见不清。他顿觉毛管戙，跳上车逃回山下，回过神来人已在九龙城。

这时比昨夜要早，可食店已经陆续收铺。张宁把车驶进内街，随便停靠在单黄线的马路旁，沿着昨夜何熙浩回家的方向瞎逛。

“李叔叔，听日见！”

一把有点高音的男声。张宁循声音方向看去，果不其然，何熙浩穿着油迹斑驳的肮脏围裙站在街边。

“Cheap精！”何熙浩先叫住了他。

“你喺度做乜？”

“关你咩事！”男孩作叉腰状，双手戴着黄色的洗碗胶手套，上面沾着肥皂泡。张宁分不清是可爱还是滑稽。

“浩浩。”

一个男人从後面的餐厅走出来，五十岁左右，除了年纪和眼睛，长得跟何熙浩一个模印出来似的。男人看到张宁，问：“你朋友呀？”

“先唔系！”“系呀。世伯你好。”

何熙浩瞪着张宁。张宁瞟一眼男人身上和何熙浩一样的围裙，上面印着“何记越南菜”，笑着对男人说：“我想食宵夜，咪过来搵浩浩。”他刻意加重浩浩二字。“一时唔记得咗已经好夜。”

“唔紧要，你照入嚟啦，我炒几碟嘢俾你食。”

“老窦！”何熙浩跺脚。“我哋收铺喇喎！”

“都未收！”父亲转向张宁，和蔼可亲。“不过就无得拣，你唔介意嘛。”

“咁我唔客气喇，唔该哂你呀世伯。”

何熙浩阻止不了张宁踏进他家的店，只好气呼呼跟在後面。待父亲走进厨房，何熙浩把黄色胶手套掷在张宁面前。“你搞乜啊！同你好熟咩！”

“一次生两次熟啦，浩浩。”

“唔准咁叫我呀！”

“Bunny。”

“都唔得呀！”

“何熙浩。”

“你…你点解知我嗰名噶你个变态佬！”

“你上次用咗有你名同地址既信封包住啲飞俾我。你真系唔知噶？”

何熙浩O嘴。

待续


	5. Chapter 5

5

张宁伸手轻托何熙浩快掉下来的下巴，何熙浩红着脸把他的的手拍开。

“乜你好得闲咩！你想点？”

“好得闲啊。就系因为你，搞到我失业喇。”张宁不假思索地说。

“啊…？”何熙浩睁圆双眼。眼睛真的好大，张宁心想。

“点解噶？”

“挂住送你返屋企，迟咗接个老细，咪被人炒鱿鱼。”

何熙浩眼神充满歉意。“唔系挂…咁点算啊？”

“点算？”张宁拿起台上的餐牌研究，漫不经心地说：“东家唔打咪打西家。你哋间嘢价钱都几公道喎。”

“见你咁惨，今餐计你八折喇。”

“吓？”张宁失笑。“仲要收钱噶？好歹我都为咗你无咗份工丫。”

“咁你老细Cheap又唔关我事…！”

张宁看着何熙浩被他逗得手足无措的模样，心情大好。

何熙浩的父亲从厨房走出来，手拿着支啤酒和开瓶器，放到张宁面前。

“浩浩，傻仔，佢系你个朋友，洗乜俾钱。”

“老窦！”

何父转向张宁说：“青岛，啱唔啱饮？”

“世伯咁客气。粗人一个，有咩啱唔啱。”张宁撬开酒樽盖，喝了一口。

何父看了眼张宁的手，皮笑肉不笑：“唔似喎。做盛行？”

张宁说：“揸车搵食。”

“揸的士？货车司机？”何父追问：“哈哈，唔好意思，浩浩平时带返嚟既朋友多数系同学。”

“哦，唔紧要。我做私人司机。”

“我头先听到，你话送浩浩返屋企——”

“老窦，你唔系煮嘢食咩？”何熙浩急打断父亲。

“啊，你都饿喇，好好好…”

张宁看着何父慢吞吞走回厨房，才问：“做咩？唔去得夜街噶你？几大？未够秤？”

“嘘！”何熙浩紧张地说：“未够秤你个头，我读大学喇！”

真好套话。张宁举起酒樽，不语等待。

“我老窦唔钟意我睇演唱会。”何熙浩垂下眼，又说：“特别系降两度，佢好唔钟意。”

“可以理解。佢惊你追追下星易服埋一份。”

“但佢又唔会阻止。不过我唔想俾佢知道之嘛。”

“咁乖仔，果然系一只Bunny兔。”

“唔准你咁叫我呀。”何熙浩斜着眼说，这次没那麽凶了。

“咁你Carousell又叫Bunny？女朋友先叫得？”

“小降改噶。”

“…你自己FF出嚟咋？”

“咩啊！有次我去歌迷会，小降赞我生得可爱，话我眼仔精灵似Bunny噶！”

张宁努力於记忆中寻找何熙浩不果。没可能，何熙浩算是长得罕见的精致，张宁应该不会忘记，特别是一对大眼睛，闪闪的像星星。

何熙浩见张宁不信，不服气地打开手机翻找相簿。“我同小降仲有合照…你睇下！”

张宁爆了粗。

他和何熙浩的确有合照过。

相片中的他身穿降两度第一次红馆演唱会的闪令令流苏歌衫，而相中另一位主角，何熙浩，穿着比卡超的卡通套装，坐在张宁的腿上。张宁抱着他，那年代还未流行比心的搓鼻屎动作，两人向着镜头比V，好Sweet。

二十六岁的张宁和目测只有十岁的何熙浩。

…仆街。

张宁震惊得说不出话。何熙浩得戚地说：“小降赞我对眼好大，叫我Bunny。”

“你…真系降两度fans。”

“都话系罗！要讲几多次呀！”

“边个咁无阴功荼毒你…？”

“喂，你小心讲嘢呀！”何熙浩跺脚。

“好好好，系我错，sorry。”张宁有气无力。“边个带你去睇？”

“大家姐钟意先，佢成日系屋企播小降既歌，我细细个一听到就跟住跳。降两度所有歌我都识唱！由细听到大。”

由细听到大——这句说话真是难听过粗口。

“不过算啦，同你呢种无文化既人讲小降，你都唔识欣赏。”

何熙浩“哼”了声，别转面故意不看张宁。

张宁看着他的侧脸，只看到高高撅起的嘴唇，令他有种冲动想把人按在台上强吻。

说到尾都是漂亮惹祸。时下流行美少年，张宁也喜欢，身肢柔软易操控。

张宁眯着眼，刻意压低声音哼唱降两度的歌。何熙浩目光炯炯，身体凝住，彷佛怕呼吸稍大张宁便会断气。

头上老旧的风扇转得吱吱叫，身後背景是八十年代沿用至今的过气装潢。张宁没有降两度的华丽歌衣，白裇衫卡奇裤(Dior homme，何熙浩看不出来)，大腿上披着块被漂白水洗得发硬的白餐巾，何熙浩却觉得好像有Spotlight打在张宁身上。

何熙浩忽然发现这个男人长得好好看。

张宁唱完最後一字，伸出两臂，枕在脑袋後面，看着何熙浩。

何熙浩涨红了脸。“识唱好叻咩…我…我够识啦…”

何父棒着餐盘出来，放下一大碟越式炒河粉，牛肉炒四季豆。

“厨房得返呢啲，唔好嫌弃。”

“点好意思世伯，唔该哂你就真。”

何熙浩看着父亲和张宁一个站着一个坐着，脸上挂着笑却延续不了下句对白，顿感尴尬至极，便说：“老窦，你快啲返上楼啦，明天仲要好早起身。”

“咁你哋慢慢倾下。”

何父脱下围裙，慢吞吞走回厨房关灯。然後又慢吞吞走出铺头，再三回头看了何熙浩和张宁好几眼才离开。

“…你呀爸好似好唔放心你同我一齐。”

何熙浩听到“一齐”，愕然地抬头看张宁，张宁挑起一边眉毛问：“做咩。”他过了几秒才明白自己误解了，红了脸，抓起双筷子盘开话题说：“衬热食…涷啦…”

何熙浩感受到张宁的目光，小口小口地吸着面条，不敢再抬头，像极了受惊的兔子。

“好。”张宁偷笑。“衬热食。”

清了一半食物，何熙浩耳尖的红才褪去。

“有无人讲过你把声好似降两度？不过你把声个Key低好多…降两度声既降两度。”

“无喎。”

“你都有听降两度既歌呀？”

“都好难唔识既。”

何熙浩兴奋地说：“系呀！降两度真系好红噶！…可惜丫，都唔知佢几时会出返嚟…”

“如果，”张宁一本正经地问：“降两度唔再做降两度，你仲会唔会支持佢？”

“即系？”

“例如唔再扮女人。”张宁顿了顿，不想太认真：“例如佢改扮呀伯，或者扮狗扮猫。”

何熙浩怒视着他：“咩阿伯啊，咁…钟意佢就钟意佢噶啦，无论降两度样貌变成点，佢就系佢。”

“真爱？”

“哼，真爱。”

“喂，帮我买架二手车，要旧啲既。”

“啊…？”

“你撞聋定瞓未醒？帮我买架二手车，要旧，一阵要。”

“老细，呢家凌晨三点…！”

“一阵咪朝早。买完揸架车去我度，系咁——呀仲有，啲麻甩佬着开乜衫？Bossini？”

“我点知？我又唔系麻甩佬…？？？”

“你是但执十几廿件唔知Bossini定Uniqlo既衫裤俾我，要睇落成个人好直，戆鸠鸠咁直。”

“直乜？直脚裤…？？？”

“…仆街你醒少少得唔得。”

“……”

中午，助理开着辆2001年落地的二手白色Toyota小货车，後座装满几大袋Bossini丶Uniqlo的男装，来到张宁的Apartment下。

“瞓醒喇下话？”

助理一大早就忙得一身汗，愤愤不平。

“老细你话呢？我仲识买架七人车。”

“七人车。”张宁往车厢看，有点残破却十分宽敞，坐位躺平可以睡两个人。他意味深长地笑了：“我有叫你买七人车咩？”

助理斜眼看着他：“老细，你玩还玩，唔好玩人哋真感情啦。”

张宁不说话，自顾自打开购物袋，一套一套衣服詳看。

良久，张宁放下手中的牛仔裤，说：“我认真唔得既？”

“咪讲笑啦老细。”助理不屑地说：“你要搵嗰几个美国Wedding DJ，我搵到contact喇。”

“哗，呢件衫想点？点着呀大佬。”

“咁系你话要够麻甩，直嘛。”助理不耐烦地挥了挥手，续道：“点解连Wedding DJ都要你帮佢搵？佢自己唔识？”

“呢件萤光橙，点衬？”

助理太清楚张宁。他回避就等於答了题。

助理识趣地交出车匙打算离开。

“返去帮我book个期去录音。”

“啊？”助理不相信自己双耳。

“之前嗰首歌。我想录音。”

“——啊？？？”

隔了几天，张宁开着“新”的Toyota，较准何记越南菜收铺时间去找何熙浩。

何熙浩仍是戴着那对黄色胶手套，上面仍是沾着肥皂泡，仍是穿着那套油迹斑斑的何记围裙。看到停在店门前的白色Toyota，和这次不再穿正装的张宁，他问：

“无跑车喇？”

“无啊，呢架自己车。”

“喔。”

“要唔要游下车河？”

“好…好啊…”何熙浩搔着後脑，红着脸结结巴巴答允。“你等我一阵…老窦！”

张宁看着他哒哒哒跑回店里，过了一阵子，脱下围裙胶手套的他背着背包，钻进副驾座。

何熙浩紧紧抓着背包，好像有点紧张。张宁靠过去，男孩立刻缩成一团贴着车窗。

“番梘泡。”张宁拭去何熙浩头上的肥皂泡，伸出手指在他眼皮底下展示。

“喔。”

何熙浩拿出包Tempo，又撕开了一半纸巾给张宁。

“去边呀…”

“带你去睇星星。”

“下？今日个天都唔清…好多云。”

张宁笑着卖关子：“嗰度无论咩天气都睇到星星。”

“咁西利？”

何熙浩眨着星星眼说：“边到嚟噶？”

“你去到咪知罗。”

结果张宁只开了十分钟车程，带何熙浩来到红馆。

“呢度边有星星？”何熙浩站在黄闸外，仰望夜空，光害严重的城市无半颗星星。“你玩嘢呀？”

张宁笑了笑，突然就伸手去抓何熙浩的手腕，拉着他步向红馆。

何熙浩不知应该惊讶被他拉着手，还是惊讶两人真的走了进红馆。张宁打开了手机电筒，光照有限，但他却很熟路。两人一直走到四面台下，张宁不太灵活地爬了上去，然後转身向何熙浩伸出手：“上嚟。”

“啊啊啊？？？”何熙浩这时才懂得反应。“点…点点点…点解我哋入到嚟既？！”

“呢到有个人欠我一个人情…总之你唔好理。”张宁拖起何熙浩的手：“上嚟。”

何熙浩借力爬了上去，张宁突然把他拉入怀中，在他耳畔轻声说：“眯埋眼。”

何熙浩感觉心跳得好快。他合上眼，两手握成拳头抵着张宁的胸膛，半晌，响亮的“劈啪”一声，他睁开眼从张宁的怀内抬起头，数十支舞台灯照射着四面台，整个红馆笼罩在一片星海下。

“嗱，系咪有星星呀？”

“哗——”

何熙浩惊叹地在台上跑了一圈。

“哗——”

张宁满意地看着男孩兴奋得脸红卜卜丶蹦来蹦去的样子。

“好靓！好靓呀！”

张宁大叫：“山顶既朋友！你哋好吗！”

何熙浩又学着他叫：“山顶既朋友你哋好！”

两个人向着每一面都叫了一次，何熙浩又绕着四面台跑了一圈。

“好喇，你望多几眼，要熄灯喇，唔系被人发现就大获。”

何熙浩大力点头，很傻地站在舞台正中，闭上眼双手合十。

张宁问：“你做乜？”

何熙浩依旧闭着眼，说：“许愿罗。人生边有咁既机会可以企上红馆个台睇星星呀？”

“许乜愿？”

“讲出嚟就唔灵噶！”

何熙浩睁圆双眼，认真得过份可爱。

“唓，无非世界和平，GPA 4.0。”

“我先无咁行呀。”

“咁系咩？”

“企喺呢个台上，我就谂起小降喇。”何熙浩向走前到舞台边缘，背着张宁。“我第一次去红馆睇演唱会，就是睇降两度。”

“跟住我就爱上咗睇演唱会。嗰种置身於万人欢呼，等待天王天后系台下升上嚟既一刻，真系好正呀。”

“我希望…小降可以快啲走出失恋既阴影，搵到幸福，然後再踏上呢个红馆！”

何熙浩转身，发现张宁不知何时走到他身後。

红馆里所有灯光熜灭前最後的映像，是张宁近在咫尺的脸，长得过份的眼睫毛，还有逐渐靠近的嘴唇。

待续


	6. Chapter 6

6

何熙浩，男，二十岁。鼻高嘴细大眼睛，皮肤白净，声线软糯。若要用时下流行的一句话来形容，就是几多几多千年一遇美少年…云云。

美少年的恋爱经验：两次。因为偶像是易服男歌手降两度的关系，何熙浩不只一次被怀疑是基佬。每当有蠢蠢欲动丶精虫上脑的雄性生物於身边盘旋，何熙浩总是理直气壮地说自己直过直升机。

男人就是又臭又脏又核突又猥琐。

而当张宁在漆黑中的红馆吻上了他时，何熙浩脑中闪现的是——男人真的又臭又…又…又什麽呢？张宁嘴里的味道不算好闻，但不臭，是烟的味道，还有易极薄荷糖残留在舌尖，淡淡的甜味。

红馆静悄无声，只剩张宁眨动的眼睫毛在他皮肤上划过的声音。

何熙浩双手抵在张宁胸膛上。他可以推开张宁，但他没有。

张宁放开了他。

何熙浩张开眼睛，什麽也看不见。他惊慌地伸手向前乱抓，反被张宁抓着了手腕。

“唔洗惊。”张宁的声音低沉沙哑。

他拿出了手机，打开电筒照射着地下。何熙浩被他拉着手腕带着走，无惊无险地走出红馆，回到张宁的白色Toyota旁。

何熙浩挣脱张宁的手，在张宁注视下蠕动着嘴唇，半天也吐不出一句话。

张宁探耳过去。

“你…你…”何熙浩用微弱的声音说：“…你系Ga…呃…你咁黑都睇到嘢既…”

“我习惯摸黑。”张宁问：“无喇？”

“系…系啊…唔系…你以为…”

“我系Gay。”

“啊？”何熙浩睁大双眼。

“系啊。”张宁表情认真，步步迫近。

然後他又被张宁吻了，这次是被按在车门上。

张宁每隔几晚便会去九龙城找何熙浩。

何父不太信任张宁，张宁只好把车子停在街角，然後whatsapp何熙浩让他过来。这有些可惜，张宁再也看不到何熙浩穿着围裙戴着黄色胶手套从何记走出来，他其实觉得几Cute。

张宁会先带何熙浩兜风，然後找一间宵夜坐下。点一丶两碟小吃，何熙浩喝可乐，叽呢呱啦说大学的事说何记越南菜的事说降两度的事，张宁喝啤酒，负责聆听，偶尔，会哼上几句降两度的歌。

然後张宁送何熙浩回家。何熙浩每次都站在已拉上铁闸的何记前，等待张宁的吻。但张宁每次只是笑笑，着他快点上楼。

何熙浩有时会怀疑那夜红馆只是黄粱一梦，毕竟潜入红馆而无人发现是何等超现实。

他开始忘记交大学的Essay，在何记洗碗时摔破碗盘是常事，以前暗恋的系花主动示好，他也不在乎。

“你呢排做乜？”

好兄弟坐在对面打量何熙浩，非要找出一丝端倪。

“无啊。”

“咪再搅喇，你杯嘢搅到起哂泡。”

“哦。”

手机响了，是张宁。

听晚睇医神演唱会——Cheap精。

何熙浩喜上眉梢，快速回了张宁ok，然後拿起纸杯一饮已尽。

“今日Canteen啲奶茶几好饮喎。”

“你个杯斋啡黎噶大佬。”

“吓？…系喎。”

“你拍紧拖？”

“咩啊？无啊！”

“你知唔知你睇完个 Whatsapp之後嘴角含春笑到劲姣？”

“……”

张宁收到一通来自不知名律师事务所的电话。

他用肩夹着手机，双手为右脚套上袜子，正打算早点出门去接何熙浩看医神演唱会。

张宁突然停下动作。

“张生？张生？喂？”

“…sorry，我听紧，请你继续。”

“系。头先讲到，我既client希望你可以呢个星期内签署返嗰几份业权转让既文件，唔知张生你几时得闲？”

张宁看了看时钟。

“呢家…得唔得？约喺上环既单位见面。”

“啊，都可以既。”律师的声音很年轻，有点诧异。

张宁挂上电话，发了一个Whatsapp给何熙浩说自己要晚一点到。

他拉开床头柜抽屉，拿出一个白色戒指盒，打开，一枚精简的男式赞戒静静躺在酒红色丝绒布上。

踌躇片刻，张宁还是把戒指盒放在口袋里。

过去的爱巢，共同的物业，未曾送出的戒指，是时间作个了决…也好。

张宁不想再见那个男人了。

若然再见，他舍不得再放手。

他开着白色Toyota来到了上环。

此处是张宁和前男友第一个物业。2009年，其时於雷曼兄弟破产阴影下楼市降温，张宁爱得奋不顾身，投入整副身家“低水”买入。

张宁和前男友在这实用三百尺的逼仄空间依靠着对方渡过无数日与夜。几年过去，他们搬去了大几倍的单位。又几年过去，搬到了独立别墅。光是花园，是三百尺加三百尺再加三百尺…住在里面的人，感情罅隙与生活空间成正比拉大，套句爱情小说里的陈腔滥调——是渐渐成为彼此最熟悉的陌生人。

然後，前男友结识了新朋友。然後，他说他累了。然後…便再也没有然後。

唐楼没有升降机，张宁爬了五层楼梯，年轻律师早已静候多时。

“我在中环过来好近。”律师直奔主题。“张生，我代我既client处理三项业权转让事项。请你喺呢三首文件上签署，三项物业将由现在既联名变为你一人名下。”

张宁接过钢笔签署三份文件。

律师拿出了三串钥匙。

“恭喜你，张生。”

张宁茫然地问：“恭喜？”

律师点头微笑，正要离开，张宁叫住了他。

“你可唔可以帮我俾呢样嘢…佢？”

律师看着精致的戒指盒，一脸难为。

“张生，呢样唔系我职责所在。”

“明白…唔好意思。”

张宁关上门，站在中央环视这间充满回忆的小屋。

以前总是觉得这里好小，现在却是空荡荡。

那张用来从事激情活动的床还在，头碰着头看DVD时坐的小沙发也还在，白色的廉价IKEA组合柜里，散落几本过时老土的小说和蒙上了尘的摆设。

张宁拉了拉倒数第二格的抽屉，拉不开。他用其中一串钥匙，打开了柜锁，里面是几本相簿。

他把戒指盒放在抽屉里。

手机响起叮叮声。

你喺边呀？——Bunny。

张宁立刻出发去红馆。

黄闸外找到何熙浩时，演唱会已开始了四十多分钟。

何熙浩双手各拿着一支特意买的演唱会纪念品光棒，扁着嘴，快要哭出来：“你迟到。”

张宁拿走何熙浩手里的光棒，然後牵住他的手。

“唔好喊啦。”张宁声音放软：“最多我买多场同你补睇返前面。”

张宁说什麽何熙浩也不在乎了。

他频频偷看张宁牵着他的手，用力回握，用掌心包覆男人指上的茧。

他们在红馆里的山顶坐下。张宁微笑着打开了光棒的开关，然後在何熙浩面前挥动，眼神几近温柔。

天王的歌声磁性略带沙哑，唱着“你叫我最快乐你也叫我最心痛”。

头上灯若繁星。

何熙浩凝视张宁，低声说：“我钟意你…阿宁…”

张宁转个头来，浅浅一笑，没有回答。

何熙浩心事重重地熬过馀下的时间。

曲终人散。

“你唔嗌Encore既？”

“…嗯。”

张宁双手插在裤袋走在前面，然後在垃圾桶前停下。

“做咩？”何熙浩问。

张宁指了指他手上的两支光棒。

“你唔抌咗佢？”

何熙浩鼻子一酸，两支光棒砸在张宁胸膛上，转身跑走。

张宁快步追上前拦着他。

“我大你十几年噶。”

“咁又点？”何熙浩不忿地问。

“你同过男人一齐咩？”

“凡事都有第一次呀！”

何熙浩涨红了面。

张宁看着堀强的何熙浩，叹一口气，说：“上车。”

何熙浩抹着眼泪，委屈万分：“你又要送我返屋企丫嘛，我唔洗你送呀！”

“边个话送你返屋企。”张宁看不得何熙浩哭，低声说：“带你去睇星星呀。”

何熙浩用力眨着眼睛止住泪水，让张宁拉他上车。

张宁把车子开往飞鹅山，停在离观景台数十码开外。

何熙浩正想下车，张宁倏地把车门锁死，然後解开安全带慢慢靠近何熙浩。

“你知唔知要同我一齐代表咩…？”

张宁双手按在何熙浩身旁两侧，把他整个人罩住。何熙浩纂然醒悟，惶恐地看着张宁。

“我…我…”

何熙浩的答案被张宁的唇堵住。

张宁的味道仍是烟的苦涩，随着不断加深的吻，何熙浩喘息着在他的口唇中尝到淡淡的甜味，彼此交换的唾液沿着喉咙流淌而下。

演唱会的纪念Tee被卷起，张宁温柔地轻吻底下单簿的胸膛，然後舌头把右边的敏感卷入嘴唇之间。

“宁…阿宁…”

何熙浩感到下身一凉，牛仔裤被张宁褪去，内裤也被扯掉。张宁的身体卷缩在副驾座位下，一口含住了何熙浩的下体。

何熙浩双手捂着嘴巴才不至於叫出声。

张宁熟练地吸吮，湿热的口腔紧紧包裹着何熙浩的分身。前所未有的快感如热潮侵袭何熙浩所有感官，他尖叫着泄在了张宁的口中。

张宁“咕”一声全数吞掉何熙浩的精液。

“你…你做咩…好污糟…！”

张宁解开裤头。

“咁就觉得污糟，仲话同男人一齐？”

张宁握着那根骇人的欲望，眯着眼问何熙浩：“污唔污糟？”

何熙浩慌乱之下紧闭双眼。

“擘大眼…”张宁在他耳边哑声说：“答我…”何熙浩张开眼睛，张宁用欲望大力拍打他光裸的大腿内则：“污唔污糟？”

何熙浩涨红了脸，咬着下唇拧头。

“唔要定系唔污糟？”

何熙浩深呼吸一口气，仰起头，泪盈於睫。

“唔污糟…”

身下的何熙浩不住颤抖，张宁心里泛起怜惜，双手握着他的膝盖後侧抬起双腿，欲望滑进男孩皮肤细腻的大腿根，然後在夹紧的双腿之间，来回磨擦抽送，欲望的顶端不时撞上何熙浩紧实平坦的腹部。

“宁…阿宁…”何熙浩的声音带着浓浓鼻音：“我钟意你…”

张宁发出一声低喘，解放在何熙浩双腿间。

何熙浩扑上去用双手紧紧圈着张宁的脖子，埋在他胸膛抽泣着说：“我想同你喺埋一齐…”

张宁把手搭在他背上，说：“唔好喊喇…呢家咪同紧你一齐罗。”

何熙浩惊喜地抬头。

张宁递纸巾给何熙浩，两人草草清洁好後穿回衣服。

“又话带我睇星星…”何熙浩怯声怯气地说：“都系为咗…为咗…”

张宁耸肩笑了笑，推开车门，何熙浩立刻紧随其後。两人走到观景台，夜空灰扑扑，迷蒙不清。何熙浩失望地说：“好大雾，乜星星都见唔到。”

“有人同我讲，”张宁突然开口：“天上既星星系世间上每一个人流过既每一滴泪。当你抬头望上天空，如果搵到嗰一粒爱人为你流泪既星星，咁两个人就永不分开。”

何熙浩问：“吓？世界上咁多人，每一日每一秒都有人喊噶喎…咁咪好多星星？点搵？傻的吗？”

“咪系…好老土呀何？”张宁苦笑：“再讲，呢个天空点够装满世上所有苦楚。”

“宇宙好大…你有无读过书噶…？”

张宁垂着眼，看着脚底下流光溢彩的城市，神情寂寞。

何熙浩则看着张宁，突然间觉得他离自己很远很远…。这个人随时会消失的感觉笼罩於何熙浩心底，一时挥之不去。

良久，何熙浩拉着张宁的衫袖小声说：“你唱首歌俾我听丫…”

张宁想了想，唱：

“当你见到天上星星 可有想起我  
可有记得当年我的脸 曾为你 更比星星笑得多  
当你记起当年往事 你又会 会如何  
可会轻轻凄然叹喟 怀念我在你心中照耀过。”

“我像那银河星星 让你默默爱过  
更让那柔柔光辉 为你解痛楚  
当你见到光明星星 请你想 想起我  
当你见到星河灿烂 求你在心中记住我…”

张宁未曾唱过这麽长的一段歌。何熙浩睁大双眼打量张宁，这歌声…

“做咩？”

“无…无呀。”何熙浩望向别处，不敢多想。

“Huh？”

“我觉得呢首歌好Sad之嘛…无第二首歌喇？”

“咁你想听咩？”

“一闪一闪…小星星？”

张宁嗤一声笑出来。

“傻瓜。”

待续


	7. Chapter 7

7

张宁的生活彷佛重回轨道。

写歌，去录音室，与唱片公司冰释前嫌，红馆年未档期迅速敲定。至於感情生活则被小他十六岁的何熙浩填满。

这有点糟糕。

张宁有时後悔承诺给得太仓猝，说到底无非寂寞，对歌迷下手这种事情，本来触及他底线。

但是当他穿着几十元的Polo Shirt丶开着残旧的Toyato丶扮演着生活潦倒的张宁打开车门让何熙浩扑进他怀内索吻当下，罪恶感霎时烟消云散。

“呢个时间你唔使返工咩？”

“仲未搵到工吖嘛⋯”张宁含糊其词。“想食咩？”

“麦记。”

“吓，又系麦当劳？唔好啦⋯阿叔几廿岁唔可以咁热气噶。”

“咁阿叔你失业中嘛！”

张宁叹气。

“有个肯陪你捱麦记嘅⋯”何熙浩低头扣上安全带，一双眼睛却偷看张宁，小声说：“⋯男朋友，仲想点啊。”

张宁胸口一阵紧缩。

渴望被爱是人之常情…他安慰自己。

经营这段关系比想像中简单，何熙浩年少懵懂，容易满足。他有时也会问一些张宁答不岀，或是不能回答的问题，这时张宁会堵住他的嘴，让少年软倒在坏中。

问题有待商榷，何熙浩继续迷恋张宁，天下太平。

带何熙浩去看星星成了浪漫的藉口，星星每次也看不成，小货车後座里的互相摸索才是正事。

张宁自觉很克制，打打飞机，最过份顶多让何熙浩给他口活，再射在他面上。

完事後几番温存，何熙浩每次都说好喜欢他，好想跟他在一起。

小孩子就是小孩子，得到心爱的糖果玩意，再三强调是他的别人都不能抢。

“傻瓜，呢家咪同紧你一齐咯。”张宁每次都欠缺新意。

何熙浩心满意足地笑。

笑容和前男友七八分相似，张宁最喜欢他们的大眼睛，笑弯成一道缝，像腰果，好可爱。

何熙浩高潮过後累极，像只慵懒的猫被月光晒得背上一片银白，静静地伏在张宁身上，呼吸渐缓。

踏入九月的香港依然炎热似盛夏，张宁揽着何熙浩，血脉沸腾，心脏乱跳。

他轻抚男孩无暇的脸庞，一时分不清是怜惜还是喜爱。

都怪空窗期太久。

“吻你⋯也许玷污你，放弃才避免厌腻⋯并没有一起，谁又会给抛弃⋯”

何熙浩的身体抖了一下，只穿一件单衫的胸膛全是汗，眼睛还是紧闭，张宁拉开车窗。

一道细风吹进车箱，张宁收紧圈着何熙浩腰上的手，仍然燠热难耐。

张宁完成了新歌的灌录。

“留返演唱会先出定之前出？”

“之前，帮你出只EP。”

“有两首歌喎？”

“嗰首唔岀住。”经理人毫无感情地答。

“又系落降两度个名？”

经理人一愣，从笔记本里抬起头，神情怪异：“仲洗问？唔通落张宁个名？”

张宁淡淡地说：”扮女人扮到有啲厌…”

“如果我扮女人有上亿身家，我就唔会厌喇。”经理人见张宁表情认真，又说：“无人识张宁。”

张宁不语。

“听日Joey演唱会，你去唔去？”

“去，不过唔系降两度去。”

张宁转身，背对着经理人挥手。

“系张宁。”

何熙浩在人潮中找到张宁时，吃惊地问：“…送俾我嘅？”

张宁手里捧着一大束红玫瑰，路人向二人注目。

“俾你送俾Joey噶。”张宁把花束塞给何熙浩。“你讲过想送花俾佢丫嘛，嗱，拎住。”

“我讲下咋，做乜咁嘥钱啊。”

“好平，二百几咋，系街市啲花档买。”张宁说谎。

其实是二千元——开玩笑，若被好姐妹发现他送她二百元的花，肯定被调侃个十年。

“二百几都好贵喔。”何熙浩天真地说：“好多餐麦记。”

张宁霎时感到内疚，他牵起何熙浩的手：“开场喇。”

一手被张宁攥着，一手捧着张宁买的玫瑰，何熙浩和张宁肩并肩紧靠没入人海之中。旁边几个女生看着他们，何熙浩毫不在乎。

他伸手拉下张宁，微掂脚尖，高举起玫瑰花束挡着脸，在张宁唇上啄了一吻。

张宁微微一怔，然後揽住何熙浩的腰，俯首回吻他。

十九支玫瑰落在胸口，何熙浩却闻不到一丝花香，只嗅到残留在张宁皮肤上剃须水的味道。

张宁的味道每次也不一样，淡漠的雪松，甜腻的麝香；薄荷糖，或淡或浓的烟味⋯如同本人教何熙浩猜不透。

只有唇上的温度最真实。

何熙浩好喜欢张宁。

从未如此喜欢一个人。

“坐山顶位点送花？”他细声问。

“我有办法。”

演唱会结束後，张宁带何熙浩到後台。

“哗…点解我哋可以入嚟嘅？”何熙浩站在熙来攘往的走道，什麽都新鲜什麽都好奇，极之兴奋。

“我之前做过Joey司机。”张宁随便搪塞一个理由：“睇下，佢嚟喇。”

天后踩着四吋高跟鞋，比何熙浩高出一个头。她走到张宁面前，先扫视了何熙浩，再看向张宁，笑问：“宁哥好棒场啊，带埋个小FANS嚟。”

何熙浩不知是否错觉，竟看到张宁咬着牙说：“系啊，祖儿姐俾下面，会下呢个小FANS啦。”

何熙浩如梦初醒，唯唯诺诺地送出玫瑰花。

张宁赶在天后再说出什麽前，拉着他离开，又回到他们的流动约会地点白色Toyota。

“你好似同Joey好熟咁既？”

“无啊…边有。”

张宁把何熙浩推入车厢：“好夜喇，送你返屋企。”

“等等。”何熙浩低头去看手表，长短针正好相叠。“十二点啦。”

张宁用手轻点何熙浩俊俏的鼻子。“十二点，灰姑娘要返屋企。”

“灰姑娘你个头⋯”何熙浩 拨开张宁的手，从钱包里掏出身份证递到张宁面前，故作神秘。“你睇下。”

张宁想起何熙浩那被他锁在保险箱的钱包，心虚地说：“补领咗身份证喇？张相影到你两只门牙好大。九月…十四…你…”

张宁一脸诧异：“今日生日？”

“系呀，零时零分，啱啱二十一岁…”

何熙浩红着脸，双眼闪闪发亮。

“今晚我唔想返屋企。”

张宁重重吞了口口水。

“…我可唔可以去你屋企呀？”

车子驶进荷李活道时，张宁才开始感到大事不妙。

何熙浩不时从倒後镜偷看张宁，又不时把车窗摇上摇下。

⋯到底二十分钟前他在想什麽。

不消片刻，两人站在张宁与前男友十年前的上环旧居前。

三十三度的夏末，爬五层楼梯巳教张宁和何熙浩汗如雨下。

一层唐楼只分两室，张宁攥着门匙站在窄小的楼梯口几番迟疑。何熙浩站在身後，呼出潮热的气息洒落在张宁後颈。

“我屋企好乱，都系下次——”

何熙浩从後抱着张宁。

“我二十一岁喇…”何熙浩的脸埋在张宁後背，声音几不可闻：”第一次…想俾…你⋯”

再犹豫岂是男人。

打开门，灯也来不及打开，何熙浩便被张宁按在墙上。

与平常温柔的张宁不一样，男人用膝盖顶开何熙浩双腿，发出低沉的喘息啃咬着何熙浩的脖子。何熙浩不敢发出声音，任由张宁的嘴唇一路向下游走，然後揭起他的衣服，粗暴地吸吮他的乳头。

牛仔裤被解开，内裤也被褪至小腿。张宁跪下，把何熙浩肿胀的阴囊轻轻含住，又用手撸他的分身。

何熙浩高声呻吟着达到高潮，欲望全数射在张宁脸上。

“咁快，我都未帮你含。”张宁拭去脸上的液体，一手搂着放软的何熙浩，一手探往何熙浩身後的股缝。

“阿宁…”

“惊唔惊？”

张宁掰开何熙浩的服缝，沾了精液的手指不断在柔软的穴口滑动摩擦。

何熙浩泪眼盈盈，用力摇头，话到了嘴唇边却成了异议词：“惊…”

“惊都无用。”

张宁插进一指，何熙浩痛得尖叫。然後完全不给予他喘息的机会，又插进中指，两指在初被开垦的肛穴里快速抽插。

前列腺的隆起被张宁按到，何熙浩尖叫一声，双腿一软趺到在地上。张宁把他抱起，勉强走了几步放置床上。

双腿被打开至淫荡的角度，股缝中湿漉漉的穴口被张宁贪婪的目光紧盯，何熙浩用双手遮着眼睛，小声地说：“唔好望…好怪…”

“望住我。”张宁拉下何熙浩双手，强迫他看着自己把龟头缓缓顶入他的穴里。

“阿宁…？好痛…”

“好快唔痛。”张宁轻声安慰。此刻欲望大於一切，何熙浩眼神纯真，张宁只想狠狠欺负。

一轮疯狂的肉搏。

何熙浩被张宁摆了好几个姿势，呻吟着被他从後面丶上面丶下面抽插。

“阿宁…啊…啊…”

张宁抽出分身，低吼着射在何熙浩身上。

男孩卷缩着身体轻声啜泣。

张宁回复理智，柔声说：“傻瓜，喊乜啊。好痛？好惊？”

何熙浩点头。

张宁把人拥在怀里，暗地思忖，好一会才说：“乖，起身冲凉。”

张宁早已吩咐过助理忙帮收拾房子，增添家品。他打开衣柜，拿出毛巾和一套睡衣递给何熙浩，着他冲洗。

直至浴室传来潺潺水声，张宁才坐在窗台，燃点一根香烟。

何熙浩冒着热气从浴室出来时，正好看见张宁漠然地看着夜深无人的街道。

“咁快既？”张宁感到何熙浩的视线，回过神来。

“嗯，到你冲…”

“哦。”

衬着张宁冲洗，何熙浩开始研究这三百多尺的小房子，翏翏可数的家具，乏善可陈的怖置，与张宁一样平实。

白色组合柜里的水晶苹果引起了他的注意，同一隔间里斜放着五六本纸页泛黄的都市爱情小说。

何熙浩小心翼翼拿起水晶苹果，底部刻上一行细字——True love never runs smooth L&T 2007.12.25。

他慌张地把水晶放回原处。

张宁刚好走出来。

“阿宁，你睇爱情小说既？”

“点会。”沐浴过後，张宁松弛下来，不作多想。“你听朝仲要返学，瞓啦。”

“嗯…”

张宁关上灯，两人平躺在床上。半晌，何熙浩转身面向张宁，轻声地说：

“阿宁…我爱你。”

月色透进屋里，照得张宁的脸煞白。他睁圆眼睛，嘴唇蠕动着，终是没有回答。

答案不言而喻。

何熙浩不贪心，他从没奢求张宁回报同等的爱，只是没想到，原来叫张宁接受他单向的爱竟是如此为难。

记忆里张宁连一句喜欢也未曾开口。

好傻啊…真的…

何熙浩爬下床，颤抖着说：“我…我想返屋企…”

“浩浩…”

张宁拉着何熙浩，男孩却奋力挣脱，声线带着哭腔重复道：“我要返屋企…我想返屋企…”

“呢家咁夜，你点返去啊！”

“我好攰…我要瞓觉…我要返屋企…呜…”

张宁胸口好痛。

“再俾多啲时间我…”他把何熙浩紧紧圈进怀里：“俾啲时间我…你信我。”

“阿宁…”何熙浩哭着说：“我真系…好钟意你…好想同你喺埋一齐…”

张宁这次没再说“呢家咪同你一齐”。他只是把何熙浩愈抱愈紧，一颗心却不知道何去何从。

而何熙浩知道，他从此不再完整。

待续


	8. Chapter 8

8

距离下节Lecture还有两小时，何熙浩坐在Canteen一角，低下头怔怔地看着暗下的手机屏幕。

一分钟前张宁刚发来了Whatsapp信息。

“浩，想见你。”

那日之後何熙浩在手机里封锁了张宁的电话号码。他知道自己很幼稚，心底里其实挂念得很，这样做也无非只想张宁听听“对不起，你所打的电话号码未能接通”，继而偷偷幻想他可会心痛在乎。

苦等了整整一星期的在乎浓缩於短短四只字，何熙浩一秒失守。

很想立刻回电给他，很想现在就见到他…却又不知可以说什麽。

张宁和过往的恋爱对像全然不同。何熙浩现在明白大人的爱情不是AA制，一份麦当劳快餐你出十二元我又出十二元，然後Happily ever after。

他甘愿放弃一切去换取张宁说一句「喜欢你」。

「喂，唔好再落糖喇。」

何熙浩抬起头，好兄弟不知何时坐在对面。

他拿起咖啡啜了一小口。「苦…」

「唔系呀嘛，我睇住你落咗三羹糖。」好兄弟揶揄：「魂不守舍咁，失恋？」

「…边有。」何熙浩斜睨他一眼。

「无就得啦。系喇，professor叫你两点搵佢。」

「哦。」

「等等等等…」见何熙浩站起来，好兄弟叫住了他：「呢家先一点！」

何熙浩用手搔头，憔悴地坐下。

「喂…你唔系俾我讲中啊？真系失恋？」

男孩咬着唇，一言不发。

好兄弟识相地合上嘴巴，拿岀手机安静陪伴。

良久，他惊喜地说：「咦，你偶像啱啱发新歌！」他把手机推到何熙浩前面：「睇吓。」

屏幕里是降两度的IG，全黑画面的影片写着《空手而来》，作曲填词演唱均是降两度。

见何熙浩还是呆呆的样子，男生调高音量。

降两度那音域比普通男歌手高的独特嗓音飘岀。

「爱你，最好抛开你，脚印，如路过雪地…事後记不起，纯属片刻之美…」

何熙浩倏地站起来。

「我…我唔舒服…」他白了一张脸：「你帮我同教授讲…我要走先…」

「啊？」

何熙浩此刻只想回家，躲在被子下，什麽都不要想。

然而，日思夜想的人却站在往日等待他下课的出口。

「浩浩。」

张宁神色颓唐，还是穿着素色的Tee和牛仔裤，头发用发泥全数梳向後脑。张宁还是张宁，何熙浩却忽地觉得这个人好陌生。

张宁双手插在裤袋里，渐渐靠近何熙浩。

下一秒被拥入怀中，张宁的衣服散发着他从未闻过的浓烈烟味。

「俾次机会我…」张宁埋在他的後颈里呢喃：「俾次机会我。」

何熙浩凝住，双手抵在张宁胸膛上不敢动弹半分。那夜红馆，漫天星宿幻真幻假，他双手也是这样抵在张宁的胸膛，如今只过去六十多天，巳是彷如隔世。

张宁的胸膛不算壮阔，甚至有点单簿，何熙浩却深陷其中无力抗衡。

心心念念的人在他的鬓角落下连串细碎的吻，然後试探地轻啄一下他的嘴唇，遗留下似有若无的剃须水味道。

张宁稍微放开何熙浩，想要得到他的准许。何熙浩与他对视，深明眼底一片热已出卖了自己。

嘴唇被再一次贴上来的柔软覆盖。

何熙浩用鼻子深深吸了一口张宁的气味，变幻莫千却又教他依恋无比。

他认命地闭上眼。

张宁把何熙浩带回上环的居所，剧情跟据合理走向，带回来的人被他按在床上。

张宁每一下律动也温柔至极，男孩晶莹的眼睛蒙上一层泪膜，在幽暗里闪闪发光。

高潮来临，张宁从何熙浩体内抽出分/身让何熙浩握着射在他掌心里。然後他用口让何熙浩解放，男孩失声尖叫。

何熙浩双手攀上张宁的肩，埋在他胸口许久不语。

天花板吊下的扇灯缓缓转动，从张宁手臂下的隙缝看过去，像何熙浩六岁那年很想得到的玩具直升机。

小时候天真地想拥有一样东西，不断重复地大声说出想要的心情，大人总是哄着再忍耐多一下，再多一下…一切一切，总是你的。

到了某天，小孩长成了大人，经历过失去，学会了忍让，埋葬了那份单纯。

很想和你在一起…这句说话，何熙浩已不敢再说出口。

张宁看到何熙浩紧闭着眼，拿来簿毯子裹着他。

他一直坐在旁边，直至何熙浩的呼吸声渐变规律平缓，他才躺下来，手搁在何熙浩的腰间。

何熙浩的一哭一笑张宁都看在眼里。

心好痛，是他毁了何熙浩。

张宁不知，只是他太久没重新去面对另一个人，亦乐於执迷不悟。

他未曾想过胸口那种紧缩的痛，或许就是爱情。

当初张宁用一万元向何熙浩买下的所有演唱会门票，终於迎来最後一场。

何熙浩兴奋不再。黄闸外等候时，他不愿顾虑旁人目光，紧紧抓着张宁的手，沉默不语。

「要唔要我去排队买光棒？」

何熙浩摇头。

「…香港会场限定噶。」

「唔使了…」何熙浩垂着头，小声地说：「唔好走开。」

张宁的手机倏地响起，何熙浩见他看到屏幕後脸色骤变，强作镇定把手机调至静音。

何熙浩不敢问张宁发生何事，只好心里默念着今天演唱会的歌单，尝试压下心底不安，张宁的手他愈发握得愈紧。

良久，张宁的手机又响。

这次张宁选择接听。

只见他紧紧攥着手机的指关泛白，半晌，说：「我即刻过嚟。」

张宁挂上电话，看向何熙浩。

「Sorry，我要呢家行开下。」他神色有点荒乱：「我…我要走了。」

「阿宁…？」

「我再打俾你…好快翻——」

何熙浩细声哀求：「阿宁唔好走。」

「我真系要走——」

「系咪佢？」何熙浩幽幽地问：「你将嗰名刻喺水晶苹果嘅人…？」

「等我。」

张宁狠心甩开何熙浩的手，撇下他在原地。

张宁赶到急症室时，护士正要送前男友上病房。

他扑到轮椅前，鬓角渗着汗，背上的衣服也湿透，狼狈地问：「你有无事？边度受伤？」

然後他看到了，前男友的额角缝了几针，触目惊心。张宁情不自禁伸岀手，停在半空，半晌又垂下来。

他抛下连串问题：「佢喺边？点解佢未赶嚟？你喺机场返屋企，佢无接你咩？佢喺边？」

「佢应该系开紧会，听唔到电话…」男人怯声答：「宁，Sorry，医院先打咗俾你，我有叫佢哋唔好打俾你。」

一旁上了年纪的女护士忍不住插嘴：「你手机set咗边个系紧急联络人，医院就打俾佢先。呢度唔系私家医院，我送完你上去仲有大把嘢做！」

张宁来不及消化护士的话，前男友便被推走。他立刻跟上，一直到病房。

「呢家等紧咩检查？使唔使转去私家医院？」张宁又重复问：「你有无事？」

「无嘢…只系个肚有少少痛。头先ER医生话惊撞车嗰一下被安全带勒亲腹部内脏，先要照下。」前男友苦笑：「你一啲都无变。」

话一岀口，一向慎言的前男友才意识到此刻弥漫於空气中的暧昧。他低下头，不再说话。

张宁看着他，静静地问：「紧急联络人…仲系我？」

「我唔记得咗重新set过。」

「佢由你唔记得？」

「只系好小事…」

「换转系我，我唔会俾你set第二个男人嘅电话做紧急联络人。」

「宁。」前男友残忍地打断：「你会嚟我嘅婚礼吗？」

前男友一双大眼睛蒙上水气，张宁知道这是内疚的泪水，别无其他。

眼前泫然欲泣的脸突然与何熙浩重叠。

彷佛看到瘦小的身影伫立在红馆黄闸外，痴痴地等待。

「好好休息。」

是时候离开。

红隧大挤塞，回程路上张宁冲了三支红灯，还是来不及看Encore。

红馆人去场空，何熙浩仍站在黄闸外等。

张宁喘着气跑过去。

当初Youngandbeautiful1981和Bunny914与现在刚好交换角色。何熙浩傻傻地拿着写上自己全名地址的信封，气来气喘跑向张宁。

张宁几乎可以幻想到，何熙浩在Carousell收到Youngandbeautiful1981的信息时，鬼计得逞的小笑容。

结果反被骗得苦不堪言。

「我…谂住等埋你返嚟先入去。」何熙浩的声音颤抖着却不自知：「啲歌我唔太识唱。」

「浩浩，对唔住。买多场，我陪你再睇过。」

何熙浩极力忍住不哭：「呢场尾场嚟…」

「咁，年尾降两度演唱会…我同你一齐去好无？」

男孩双目睁圆，拚命摇头。

「我唱降两度啲歌俾你听，你最钟意——」

「唔好唔好！」何熙浩突然大叫，呜咽着说：「唔要降两度，唔要降两度…你系阿宁…你系阿宁…」

张宁紧抱着他。

「阿宁…你叫我俾多次机会你，但系你就从来都无俾过机会我…」

张宁双手捧起何熙浩的脸，说：「何熙浩，我谂…我钟意你。」

何熙浩愕然抬头，一双眼睛亮了。

「可唔可以，俾多次机会对方？」

「你唔再呃我…？」

张宁点头。

半带心虚。

待续


	9. Chapter 9

9

张宁和何熙浩的关系一时之间又甜蜜如初。

对小男友的牵挂渐浓，可张宁的工作亦愈来愈忙。年底的演唱会迫近，张宁分身不暇，只好骗何熙浩自己开始了新的私人司机工作，需要一日十多小时贴身服务。

练歌练琴，演唱会由器材到rundown他亲力亲为，减去已压缩得可怜的吃喝拉撒，每天只剩下约个多小时，张宁拚了命硬是把钱七当成超跑来开，赶到九龙城只为见何熙浩一面。

夜晚何熙浩总是在父亲的店内帮忙，他们跟何父说约了一大帮人去踢波作为借口。实情张宁只是把车开到无人的街道，有时是单纯短聚，更多时候是肉体碰撞。

温存过後张宁会载何熙浩回到何记，看他打开车门双脚软倒，自己却若无其事地跟何父打招呼。

…恶劣到不行。

张宁想改过自生，想认真规划未来，但一想到与何熙浩的一切皆建立在谎言之上，他就没勇气再往下想。

对二人来说，未来也只是两天後去哪一间大排档吃小炒丶三天後去张宁家做爱还是在一整个何家眼皮底下偷偷在何熙浩的房里搞。

想得太多，还不如活在当下。

何熙浩也逃避未来。

比如现在，手机屏幕里用浮夸的血红大字标着「降两度炼赢6呎3吋鬼佬鲜肉 翻挞37岁前经理人」，内文是消息人士指上月二十九日，降两度亲自护送车祸前男友入院，前男友的外藉未婚夫未见踪影…云云。

何熙浩脑中千个念头在转。

他蒙上被子，心里想着睡一觉，睡一觉，明天便好了。

未几，手机屏幕於暗室中亮起。

浩浩瞓咗未——Cheap精 11:26 AM。

挂住你——Cheap精 11:30 AM。

🐰💤？——Cheap精 11:37 AM。

何熙浩辗转反则，还是决定爬起来回覆张宁的短讯。

🐰🐰睡了——Bunny 11:58 AM

宝贝晚安——Cheap精 11:59 AM。

手机时钟刚好跳到12时正，屏幕弹出何熙浩之前设下的行程提示，「降两度复出演唱会两个月倒数」。

何熙浩默默按下锁屏。

未来毕竟未来。

十月底，月历上小字写着霜降，香港的枫香树绿意盎然，城市人仍旧一身夏装。幸好持续破表的高温终於稍减，无云的蓝空透露些少秋意。

张宁强行挤出两天空档和何熙浩来个两日一夜长洲之旅。

「好似细路仔去学校秋季旅行咁。」何熙浩看着张宁从便利店走出来，接过他手里提着的一小袋零食，逐件翻出：「买咁多？我哋住一晚咋噃…杯面…呢个朱古力饼好甜…哇！」

张宁从何熙浩手中拿回那盒杜蕾丝放入袋中，看着双颊略浮红晕的何熙浩，说：「仲觉得似细路仔旅行？」

何熙浩不语，红晕蔓延至脖子。

在五号码头侯船层待了一会，船便埋岸。他们挑了一个靠窗的位置坐下，船开出不久张宁的手机便发了狂地响，何熙浩心有馀悸，紧攥张宁的衣摆。

按熜了好几次来电，来电者仍死心不息，张宁索性关了手机。

「二人世界。」

何熙浩咬着唇，分文不动。张宁轻叹，把他的头按在自己肩上。

良久，男孩双手缠上张宁的手臂，脸颊直往他颈窝里磨蹭。张宁打趣：「喂，你再磨…我会扯旗。」

何熙浩立刻退後坐正，大眼睛眨巴眨巴地看着他，好像怕张宁会随时扑过去，在船上把他就地正法。

真可爱。一眸一笑，无需刻意讨好，已教张宁怜爱不已。

窗外天高海阔，张宁牵着只属於他的男孩，心中溢满喜欢。

Shit…还真的是扯旗了。

接近一小时的船程足够欲望冷却。抵达长洲後他们先在码头旁拿了锁匙，见时间尚早，便去今晚落脚的东堤渡假屋放下行囊，再用午膳。

「如果今晚真系见到红衣女鬼咁点算啊？」何熙浩吃着西炒饭问。

何熙浩想住一晚海边，偏偏预算不足，只好硬着头皮租住以自杀胜地驰名的东堤小筑。

虽然张宁一张嘴什麽混帐话也说得出，没羞没耻能穿着网纹黑丝在台上扭得起劲，但身体里偏生住了个老派灵魂的大叔，对神魔鬼怪颇为骤忌，但此时在何熙浩面前不好示弱，便说：「有我喺度唔使惊啦…」

「太好喇，咁我哋可以睇鬼片。我带咗部IPad嚟。」

张宁硬生生吐出一口白饭，咳嗽不止。

长洲不大，可游历的景点亦不算多。饭後他们沿着码头旁的家乐径，一家挨着一家店闲逛到长洲街市。

所谓特色小店卖的都是骗游客的玩意，对张宁和何熙浩来说还是美食比较实在。说到长洲美食，不外乎是芒果糯米糍丶巨薯棒丶鸡蛋仔丶大鱼蛋…等等。

何熙浩研究着特大份的芒果糯米糍：「其实长州美食特色就系大之嘛…」

长洲大鱼蛋大小如乒乓球，两颗一串。张宁递到何熙浩嘴边：「试下。」

何熙浩歪着头咬一小口，张宁压低声音说：「呢个角度睇，好似你奶紧我春袋咁。」

「喂呀！」

两人起程返回东堤，下坡路上仰望天空，粉紫色的云不断往岸边卷来。

「今晚未必睇到星星。」张宁说：「可能落雨。」

何熙浩不懂看天色，十六年的年龄差距总是在这些零碎小事中显露。心底那淡淡的忧愁再次泛起，他收紧与张宁十指相扣的手。

斜着眼看过去，改不了的偷望习惯这次刚好被张宁逮个正着。张宁凑近，在何熙浩发上落下一吻。

步至尽头，他们坐在沙上静看海天变色。

直到最後一道橘色弧线隐没在海平线下，何熙浩拾起脚边一块石头扔到海里，激起一小圈白色泡沫又被灰黑色的大浪拍散。

海风很大，夜空不见半颗残星。

何熙浩瑟缩在张宁怀里。

「返去啦，都无星星。」张宁在他耳畔柔声劝说。

「你有无同佢一齐睇过日落？」何熙浩问。

张宁望着海面，不答。

心中五味杂陈，何熙浩强压着声线中丑陋又幼稚的妒意，又问：「你同佢…几多年？」

张宁知道无可能永远逃避，哑着声答：「十年。」

十年…

何熙浩轻轻推开张宁，满满挫败感。

即使心里其实早有答案，可直接从张宁口中说出，又是另一回事。

十年的经历，年少如何熙浩亦明白，就算他与张宁互相深爱，前度这道高墙亦非一时三刻可以跨过。

更何况…

张宁看着何熙浩逐渐泛红的眼眶，竟感到一丝残酷的幸福。

他把男孩压在沙上，啜去他睫上的泪珠。

「你记唔记得…我叫你俾啲时间我？」

何熙浩好讨厌自己总是泪洒於张宁面前，但此时亦已止不住哭腔：「我知，俾时间你去忘记佢丫嘛…！」

「唔系呀，傻瓜。」张宁俯视着何熙浩，头上厚云重重，他却在何熙浩眼睛里看到无限星辰。「俾时间我同你一齐制造更多更多回忆…净系属於我同你既回忆。」

张宁神情认真，身贴着身的胸膛传来彼此心脏狂热的鼓动。

「用二千蚊买山顶位睇演唱会呢个回忆，我谂我呢世人以後都只会谂起你。」

「喂呀…」

雨突然撒在身上，瞬息由细变密麻。

「嗱，又一个新既回忆，落汤鸡。」

何熙浩破涕为笑，张宁倾身吻住了他。

豆大的雨水像无数流星雨，闪着白光划过天空直直落在脸上。

何熙浩会永远记住此刻。

待续


	10. Chapter 10

10

「嘟嘟嘟…你所打嘅电话暂时未能接通——」

何熙浩挂断电话。

甜蜜而短暂的长州之旅结束後，张宁比之前更忙，十通电话打过去九通没有下落，馀下一次也只能听到张宁压低声线抛下一句「晏啲打俾你」，然後匆匆收线。

何熙浩知道张宁很忙。

这些日子，降两度演唱会的宣传铺天盖地。

只是一个演唱会而已…何熙浩努力说服自己。行程提示早已被他从手机里删除，心里面却有一座时钟，滴答滴答的，恍如偷偷倒数馀下的时间。

何熙浩使劲甩头阻止自己胡思乱想下去。他打开Whatsapp，打了一句「好挂住你呀」，然後又发了几个贴图给张宁。

打开房门走到客厅，两个姐姐脸上敷着面膜，百无聊赖窝在沙发上听下午的音乐电台节目。

「浩浩快嚟，降两度啊。」

隔两度隔着大气电波尖着嗓子恣意大笑。

“第三条问题，系咪同前度旧情复炽？”

“哗，你咁讲嘢既？点会啊，人哋下年都结婚喇。”

“但系我听闻延期喎…仲系无限期个只？”

“你边度听返嚟？咁呢个我唔知啊，唔关我事噶。”

“唔系…婚礼如期，新郎换人——”

“痴线啊哈哈哈，小心啲讲嘢啊你——”

“无无无！哈哈哈！当我无讲过！”

何熙浩冲到玄关，胡乱地把双脚塞进波鞋，夺门而出。

何熙浩乘巴士过海，在利舞台附近下车，拐过几个街角，上了一幢唐楼。

爬了四层楼梯，他推开一道残旧的小木门，门铃发出一串清脆的叮叮当当。

「啊，系你啊。」一个蓄长胡子打扮颇为入时的男人，从银器工作台昂起头来：「黎拎只鈪呢？」

「系啊，你又认得我既？」何熙浩感到诧异。

「你咁靓仔！你等等。」店主走进背後的小杂物房。

何熙浩静静站在店中央等待，突然被一枚放在玻璃柜中的银戒指吸引住。戒指款色本来平平无奇，中间镶嵌一颗红豆大小的玻璃珠子，精细无比，呈靛蓝色，内藏微如尘的幻彩气泡，犹如把宇宙割下一块缩小置於其中。

戒指美得令人窒息，何熙浩刚想开口叫店主把戒指拿出来，看了一眼价格，即时咋舌打退堂鼓。

「呢只戒指系镇店之宝黎噶，你想买戒指既话，可以拣下呢边既款，又靓又经济。」店主从小房间走出来，「送俾男朋友啊？」

「吓？唔丶唔系啊…」何熙浩慌张地否应。

店主无所谓地笑笑，把一只银手镯搁在绒布托盘上，推到何熙浩面前，「你检查下啲刻字。」

光滑的银镯在水银灯下溢出弧光，上面刻了小字“LING & HO FOREVER”。

刻了字的男式手镯，当然不是自用而是要送人的，店主先前作出的猜测合理不过。

他红着脸让店主包好手镯。

临行前，何熙浩依依不舍再三欣赏那枚价格贵得惊人的戒指。

「真系唔使买多只戒指啊？」店主从玻璃柜里取出一枚银戒指，落力推销，「呢家无客人，我可以帮你即场刻字。」

银戒朴素淡雅，轻飘飘落在何熙浩掌中，他看得出神。

小小的一圈，不过几克重量。可这份礼物若然送出去，只怕收取的人觉得千斤重。

他还未有资格。

何熙浩笑着婉拒，把戒指还给店主。

「系喇，我可唔可以影张相？」何熙浩指着那枚镇店之宝。

从银器店走出来後天色已暗。

何熙浩被下班的人潮推到时代广场，头上恰好飘来熟悉的歌声，他抬头看去，广场上的大萤幕正播放降两度新歌《空手而来》的MV。

降两度没有出演MV，萤幕里是两个熟男无声地演出一场感情拉锯战。

何熙浩先前从未听完这首歌。

环顾四周，无数男女停下急速的步履，与他一同昂首看着大萤幕，一张张平凡的脸上映出五光十色。

故事的结局，两个男人仍然深爱对方，奈何生活并非只谈风花雪月，有情不能饮水饱，到最後还是分开了。

何熙浩知道这首歌属於降两度和他的前男友。

手中的礼物忽尔轻得似毫无价值的玩具。

他黯然垂下头转身离开，隐没於千百个平凡人当中。

回到家里袜子还未脱下，何熙浩收到张宁的电话，便又立刻出门，飞奔去上环。

不知是否心灵相通，何熙浩站在走廊正要按门铃，大门便从里面打开。张宁一手把何熙浩拽进去抱紧在怀，嘴唇也不忙招呼上来，掠夺他每一下短捉的呼吸。

何熙浩身子放软，手中的纸袋掉到地上。

两人一边扯着对方的衣服，一边拥抱着後退至睡房，倒在床上。

一星期未见的思念通通化作连串冒着热气的湿吻。张宁换着角度不断加深这个悠长的仪式，何熙浩的鼻尖与他互相触碰，冰冰冷冷的。

张宁放开何熙浩的嘴唇，半撑起身，俯视怀中男孩。

何熙浩乌黑的大眼睛里载满渴求，泪光闪闪却又转瞬即逝。他的头发不经不觉间已长及脖子，没入高领毛衣里。

热夏早己却步，而那个蓄短发穿着大学Soc Tee，眼神透彻无暇，对着他大呼小叫的男孩亦已离去。

张宁既怜又爱，心中情意荡漾，溢出唇间只是一遍又一遍的：「浩浩…浩浩…」

「阿宁…」何熙浩眼神迷离，蠕动着嘴唇，馀下的三个字在喉咙打转未及出口，又被张宁欺身吻住。

张宁和何熙浩下身均涨痛难耐，缠绵中隔着布料互相磨擦。

「涷唔涷？」

何熙浩点头。张宁只褪下他的裤子和内裤，打开他双腿，再用双手分开白嫩的臀肉。

两人早已交合过无数次，何熙浩仍感羞愧。他下意识夹紧双腿，却被张宁用更大的力道撑开双胯。他不禁痛呼出声：「好痛…」

张宁立即放开按着何熙浩大腿根的手，一颗头却移到他的下体，伸出舌头轻扫粉色的股缝。

「唔好！好奇怪…！」

张宁的舌头在穴口外轻戳几下，突然穿了进去，湿热的舌头在里面中旋转搅动。

何熙浩连连喘息，放开抵着张宁双肩的手，双腿无力打开，抽搐颤栗。

良久，张宁停下来，在床边柜取出润滑剂，挤了一坨在何熙浩股间。食指在湿滑的股缝来回滑动，然後突入一指，熟悉地探往前列腺，指头在紧缩的甬道里按压揉搓。

他舍不得弄痛何熙浩，又挤了更多润滑在穴口，才多加一指开始抽插。

张宁身型单薄，骨架窄长，手指却出奇地粗，何熙浩被他的手指欺负得欲罢不能，只得用双臂紧紧圈着他的脖子。

何熙浩温暖的气息不住在张宁的颈窝处落下，令他痒得要疯。底下的穴口也被他的手指扩张得红嫩湿热，他再也按捺不住，反身压上何熙浩，扯下裤子，尺寸涨大得骸人的欲望全根捣进何熙浩的体内。

「…阿宁！」

何熙浩的惊呼随着张宁连续不断的抽插，被碾成破碎的呻吟。

过激的动作令张宁汗流浃背，他眯着眼，免得汗水流进眼睛。被汗打湿的头发卷曲着，随张宁的动作摆荡。

何熙浩被张宁顶得失去呼吸的节奏，无法言语。可他看着始作俑者，长而浓密的眼睫毛在情动时微微颤动，只觉此人好看得随时幻灭，精致得一碰就碎。

何熙浩蓦然想起那颗水晶苹果，True love never runs smooth…Never never…鼻子一阵发酸，他赶在情绪缺堤前，狼狈地以双手遮面。

张宁掰开何熙浩双手，见他泪盈於睫，以为自己动作太放肆弄痛了他，便立刻停下顶撞，柔声道：「唔好做喇，抖下，好无？」

何熙浩猛地摇头。

「唔痛，我只系…觉得你好靓。」何熙浩双手攀上张宁的背，用力把他按下，巨大的分身揳入前所未及的深度。他咬着唇，倔强地说：「我要你，唔淮走…」

张宁倒抽一口气，未几立即开始新一轮强劲的进攻。

斗室一时充斥着二人交合处的水声和忘情的呻吟。

直到声音嘶哑，下体酸胀，何熙浩被张宁一记深入推至高潮，他高声喊着张宁的名字泄出，张宁亦被他突然痉挛收缩的甬道夹射。

张宁抽出分身，一边轻吻着何熙浩一边用纸巾帮他清理身上的体液。

何熙浩这才细瞧张宁。

只是一个礼拜未见，张宁双目下的乌青渐浓。何熙浩心痛，用指腹沿眼下轻扫至眼角的桃花纹。

「搵食艰难。」张宁自嘲。

他温柔地为何熙浩撩开遮着眉眼的湿发，哑声说：「快啲冲凉先啦傻猪，唔好涷亲。」

「你呢？」

「我回下道气先。」张宁取来烟盒，在床头柜上轻敲，讪笑道：「你今日咁想要，搞到我条腰都有啲酸。」

何熙浩红着脸朝张宁吐舌。

沐浴过後走进睡房，张宁已打着呼噜睡得深沉，香烟烧剩白棉头，奄奄一息躺在烟灰缸里。

「识得话我唔识话自己…」何熙浩嘀咕着走到床边，为张宁掖好被子。

胃部一阵绞痛，何熙浩才记起自己未吃晚饭，便走进厨房，想随便找点东西下肚。

打开冰箱和厨柜，才发现里面空空如也。

对啊…阿宁根本不是住在这里。

何熙浩颓然倒进沙发，看着这间小小的房子，耳边传来时钟运行的滴答声，一切都是这样空洞泛力。

水晶苹果躲在陈设柜里，无声地嘲弄怅然若失的他。

何熙浩几番踌躇，霍地站起身，余光往紧闭的睡房门心虚地瞄了一眼，便走到组合柜前，拿出里面所馀无几的物品逐一检视。

几本残旧爱情小说的封底都写了英文字“T”，何熙浩早已猜到小说不是张宁的所有物，觉得没甚特别，便放回柜里。

目光落在下面一排抽屉，何熙浩竖起耳朵，听到张宁仍在睡，於是壮起胆子，拉出第一格抽屉。

里面全是过期N年的胶布丶感冒药，纸盒包装旧得发霉。他轻轻把抽屉推回去，然後又对第二格抽屉重复以上动作。

第二和第三个抽屉都是空的。何熙浩看着最底两个抽屉，都镶了锁。他本已站起来要转身返回睡房，转念想，又突然折返。

他把手搁在倒数第二格抽屉的手把，轻轻一拉，发觉抽屉根本没有上锁。

里面放着几本相簿和一个白色戒指盒。

何熙浩呆望着几样死物，半晌，慢慢後退，彷佛怕它们随时跳出来把他吞噬。

秒针锲而不舍地步行，滴答滴答，声音愈发清晰。

他深呼吸一口气，踏前几步，拿出相簿，巍颤颤地打开。

映入眼帘第一张照片，年少稚嫩的张宁从後抱着另一个大眼睛男孩笑得灿烂，两人的年龄跟何熙浩相若。

心里有个声音制止他不要再往後揭，可他还是忍不住，想多看一页就好。

结果是一页又一页。

张宁跟同一个男孩在樱花树下拥抱，在巴黎铁塔下拥吻，在星空下互碰着头…张宁穿着降两度的歌衫在红馆後台，与男孩强装生分，手轻搭在他肩上。

他和他的故事，在何熙浩了解“爱”字为何解前已开始，横越不止十年时间。两个男孩走过青葱岁月成了两个男人，一一浓缩於三本相簿里。

张宁前男友年轻时酷似自己的笑脸，像把利刃刺进何熙浩的胸口。是他十多年的伴陪守候，成就了如今的张宁。

倘若他有幸与张宁共渡下一个十年，届时张宁已近半百，或许已被岁月拖垮，再没心神与他制造更多共同的回忆。

他放回相簿，小心翼翼地取出白色戒指盒打开。

一枚精简的男式礸戒静静躺在酒红色丝绒布上，内盒用线绣上“Ting, will you marry me? Ling.”。

何熙浩把戒指取出放在掌心，小小一个圈，轻飘飘，洁白的礸石溅出眩目晶光。

内圈刻着——You are my star.

何熙浩始终是代替品。

他悄悄把戒指放回去。

装着银手镯的小巧白纸袋在地上静候，如来不及绽放已然从枝上坠下的白玫瑰

时钟仍在走，近乎绝情。

滴答。

滴答。

待续


	11. Chapter 11

11

张宁睁开眼睛，半边床空荡荡。

他蓬着头撑起身，困意未消，又被一道阳光直直刺进眼中，立时感到晕眩恍惚。

床头柜上的烟灰缸已被清空，底下压了张字迹秀丽的小纸条——“返学”。

张宁泄力倒回床上，廉价的床架发出吱哑声。他把何熙浩的枕头捞过来蒙在脸上，一阵Johnson Baby气味扑面而来。

手机响起叮叮两声，助理催促他立刻赶回公司。

张宁跳下床，匆匆梳洗，走得赶急。

回到公司又是排山倒海的工作，与导演商讨了一百几十次仍未满意Rundown，傍晚又开始排舞练歌，一直聚精会神到午夜。

被助理推上车後，遍身神经放松一刻才记起何熙浩，打开手机却意外发现整天并无收到小男友半点消息。

可能只是太忙了吧，要考试了还是赶论文？张宁的手指停在手机键盘上几番迟疑，终是没有落下。

窗外倒退的霓虹灯影蓦然与何熙浩凝着眼泪的脸相叠，上车前咽下的白面包似石头般沉在胃中。

回到家里定下心神，张宁还是打了通电话，何熙浩没有接听。翌日，只收到何熙浩传来一条讯息，又是极短二字，“返学”。

演唱会一天比一天迫近。

会议室里，张宁拍案而起，对面的经理人一脸稳握胜卷的漠然。

「只要合约仲生效，你永远都系降两度。」

张宁冲了出去，此刻只想到何熙浩，打电话给他仍是无人接听。

一切如连锁般陡然脱离轨道。

张宁驾车直奔九龙城。

此时正值晚市时段，何记人流旺盛，何熙浩捧着一打啤酒在店中打转，忙得不可开交。

「浩浩。」

何熙浩看到张宁，露出惊讶的神色，他转身放下啤酒，磨蹭了半天，才脱下围裙走出餐厅。

张宁静静地问：「点解你唔听我电话…？」

何熙浩低下头不敢看张宁。「我…我…好忙。」

气氛一时僵住。

长长的浏海盖过前额，碎碎地溅进何熙浩眼角。张宁从上面望下去，见他咬着下唇，嘴角微微颤动。

张宁试图打破僵局，柔声说：「今个星期五我放假，同你去拍拖好无？你想去边都可以，南丫岛丶赤柱丶下白泥…」

何熙浩打断张宁：「你今日开老细架车？」

张宁顺着何熙浩目光看，跑车格格不入地挤在两架小货车之间。他刚才心乱如麻，一时大意竟开了他的红色林宝坚尼过来。

张宁说：「我啱啱收工。」

何熙浩面无表情，幽幽地说：「点解…同之前部车一模一样？乜你唔系俾嗰个老细炒咗喇咩？」

「唔系同一架嚟噶。」张宁心跳得飞快，他牵动嘴角强装镇定，带过话题：「浩浩，你唔挂住老公？」

何熙浩平时只唤张宁做阿宁，只有在床笫之间被张宁欺负得紧时才会喊他“老公”。

他立刻抬头看张宁，满面红霞。

张宁感到下身一紧，抓起何熙浩的手便把他拖到跑车旁，何熙浩挣扎着说：「你做咩！」

何熙浩从来都抵抗不了张宁，被强迫推进车箱後，张宁斯身压上以热吻堵住他的声音，二人唇齿间上演一场狂风暴雨，张宁才放开了何熙浩，低着声使坏道：「你想你老窦见到个仔被男人锡？」

何熙浩乌黑的眼珠惊慌得滚来滚去，目光忐忑不安地瞄出车外，半晌又转回张宁身上，忿忿地攥起拳头，作势捶向张宁的胸口。

张宁一把抓着何熙浩双腕，只觉他娇憨可爱，一丝暖意从脚底直冒上心头，胸中的郁结顿时化左一团柔软。

他锲而不舍：「做乜呢几日唔听我电话？」

何熙浩仍然不答。张宁以为他只是睹气，被牛仔裤包紧的下体又涨痛难耐，便又倾身吻住了何熙浩，手一下子窜进他的卫衣里轻捻起他的乳尖。

何熙浩嘴里泄出呜呜叫声，奋力过後仍推不开比他重的男人，竟张嘴咬上张宁的下唇。

张宁痛极低呼，後背撞到呔盘上。何熙浩乘机逃走，狂拉车门不果，张宁反应极快按着他的手，说：「向上拉。」

张宁轻轻一托，跑车门便向上打开。

张宁吁出一口气，语调冷酷无情：「你系唔系要我请你落车先高兴。」

何熙浩背向张宁，定在副座上。

张宁立刻後悔了。

他探头过去，只见何熙浩大眼睛里滚着一汪泪光。

张宁心痛地从後揽着他，连声道歉：「Sorry，唔好喊，系…系我唔啱，系我错…」

何熙浩小声啜泣，张宁只好把他抱得更紧，不断重复笨拙的道歉。他与前男友年纪相若，前男友性格温顺，总是屈就作关系中迁就一方，记忆中自己从未试过放低姿态好言哄劝對。何熙浩不同，年纪太小，他一哭，张宁便恨不得把天上的云都牵来为他拭泪。

何熙浩哽咽着说：「你根本净系想同我上床。」

「唔系！」张宁慌忙解释：「我成日都好挂住你，一见到你就忍唔住，系我衰咸湿，Sorry浩浩…原谅我。」

「唔想原谅你…」

任凭嘴里说着不要原谅，何熙浩逐却渐收紧圈住张宁腰身的手臂。

何熙浩哭累了，趴在张宁胸膛上，静默不语。

「我好钟意你，浩浩。」

张宁在他耳畔轻声诉说，熙浩发梢隐约飘来的Johnson Baby香味令他安心。

何熙浩久久悬在眼角的一滴泪，被闪动的眼睫毛扫下。

他要的可不只是喜欢。

「比你仲细嗰啲男仔，钟意乜？」

助理听到张宁的声音，放下手机，沉吟着说：「钟意乜…嗯…不外乎游戏机丶Iphone 11丶限量版波鞋丶大波妹…嗰啲罗。做乜？」

「我激嬲咗佢。」张宁颓然地说：「唔系…我hurt到佢。」

「放心啦，你勾下手指头，无辜少男又灯蛾扑火咁扑过嚟。投其所好咯。」

张宁斜睨助理一眼，喃喃自语：「星期五好似有队外国band开concert…」

他打开手机，正要打开Carousell看看有没有门票转售，便收到何熙浩的Whatsapp来照片。

照片里正好是张宁要找的演唱会门卷，两张，星期五。

心有灵犀。

张宁心花怒放，助理紧盯着他好一会，问：「老细，你认真呀？」

张宁习惯不答，助理已习惯张宁的习惯。

「呵，成个老衬，从此被困。」

嘴角轻轻勾起，张宁别过脸去看出车外，装作充耳不闻。

他只觉海阔天空。

苦撑数日，终於迎来了周五。

张宁完成工作後立刻赶往红馆，一头一脑汗地扑到黄闸。

何熙浩施施然从远处走来，他刚才去了买光棒。

「阿宁。」

张宁看着眼前的何熙浩，一时词穷。

少年天生丽质，平素穿着乾净，一件白Tee一条浅蓝色牛仔裤已教人移不开目光。这晚何熙浩悉心打扮，头发用上发蜡塑形，穿高领毛衣，起绒粗呢外套，窄脚牛仔裤包裹着细瘦的小腿，脚上蹬着麂皮短靴。

路人向何熙浩注目。张宁不怪他们，若要把何熙浩放到时下流行的男团里，势必红透亚洲，害世间少女万劫不复。

「阿宁。」何熙浩歪着头又叫了一声，声音软软。张宁只想把他缩细放进口袋里，细细保护，谁也碰不得。

何熙浩凝望张宁半晌，眉头突然皱起，泫然欲泣，那表情又转瞬即逝。

「你今日好靓。」张宁哑着声说。

男孩噗哧一笑。

「行啦。」何熙浩声音愉悦轻快，还伸手拧一拧张宁的面颊，感觉久久未曾如此快活。

张宁拖起他的手，十指紧扣，一起收进外套口袋里。何熙浩被他拉扯过来，扬起一阵淡淡柑橘香。

一如以往的山顶位置，远眺过去舞台，乐队一行人小得像四颗红豆，戏剧性地随着强劲的音乐在鼓上弹跳。

何熙浩挥着光棒大叫，张宁看着男孩明亮的笑面，不禁忆起初见那天。

演唱会来到尾声，最後一曲，清脆响亮的结他前奏，是乐队成名兼代表作《Yellow》。

“Look at the stars  
(抬头仰望漫天繁星)  
Look how they shine for you  
(看繁星为你绽放光芒)  
And everything you do  
(那些关於你的故事)  
Yeah they were all yellow  
(是的 已经是过往了)”

“I came along  
(一路走来)  
I wrote a song for you  
(我为你写了首歌)  
And all the things you do  
(纪念那些关於你的回忆)  
And it was called yellow  
(这首歌名叫青涩)”

“Your skin  
(你的肌肤)  
oh yeah, your skin and bones  
(你身体的每一吋)  
Turn into something beautiful  
(是如此的美丽)  
And you know  
(你可知道)  
For you, I'd bleed myself dry  
(我愿为你倾尽所有)  
For you, I'd bleed myself dry  
(我愿为你付出一切)”

舞台的灯光照射在张宁的脸上，勾起了一道金黄色的轮廓线。

何熙浩凝视这张侧面。

其实早在第一眼便看真，可他只想再多看一眼，再细看一秒。

长长的眼睫毛，眼角浅浅的皱摺，形状不完美的鼻头…张宁每一处轮廓，他要永记在心。

何熙浩永远爱张宁。

他浅笑低着声道：「阿宁，我哋分手啦。」

主唱低沉的声线夹着浓浓鼻音，不断唱着“Look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you.”…

张宁转过头来，一时没听真何熙浩的话。

他看着何熙浩的口型又重复了一遍，脑中一片空白。

原本被他紧握着的手轻轻挣脱出，外套口袋瞬间崩塌，丝质内衬贴在皮肤上，冰冷刺骨。

一曲终了，这支来自伦敦的乐队挥着手随舞台降下消失。

这次没有Encore。

何熙浩霍地站起来跑了出去，张宁立刻跟上。

几番追逐，男孩停在黄闸外，回望张宁：「阿宁，我唔想再咁落去。」

张宁觉得自己滞留於悠长恶梦中。一定是。

「浩，你咩意思…？」

红馆不断涌出的人潮快将他们淹没，张宁伸手抓着何熙浩的手腕，再顺势滑下紧扣着他的手。

「唔好。」张宁颤着声说：「浩浩…唔好。」

何熙浩走近张宁，身上的柑橘香水已然消散得七七八八，幽幽的，淡得令人惆怅。

他另一只手搭上张宁攥着他的手，张宁顿时充满希望，抬头再看何熙浩，却见薄薄泪膜後的眼神坚定无比。

何熙浩炙热的指尖顿在张宁的手指上，半晌，他用力把它们逐只从自己手背上掰开。

张宁一颗心如坠冰窖。

「我谂我…永远都唔会再同任何人黎呢度睇演唱会了…」何熙浩苦笑着，慢慢後退：「永远都唔会再同任何人一齐挥着萤光棒嗌Encore…永远都唔会再靠近呢道黄闸…」

是回忆太多，还是回忆太贫乏，何熙浩分不清了。

张宁踏前一步，紧紧抱着何熙浩，脸孔埋在他的头发里，不断哀求：「求下你…唔好离开我，浩浩…俾多次机会我，我有咩做错，你话俾我听，我改。」说到最後，已带上哭腔。

何熙浩推开张宁，摇着头，眼泪潸潸而下。

「降两度，你永远…永远…都系天上遥不可及既星星。」

何熙浩的脸渐渐化开，张宁忍不住呜咽出声，终是哭了出来。

一切都完结了，再也没可能了。

「而我，永远只能仰望。」

何熙浩继续後退，然後彻底消失。

人流源源不绝掠过身边，成群成对。张宁不敢置信，十五分钟前，他仍然拥有何熙浩。

不，不是悠长恶梦，是梦醒了。

他的世界再度回归寂寥。

待续

《Yellow》(Coldplay)歌词中文翻译来源：https://anna8310112000.pixnet.net/blog/post/263355148-coldplay---yellow%E3%80%90%E4%B8%AD%E8%8B%B1%E6%AD%8C%E8%A9%9E-lyric%E3%80%91


	12. Chapter 12

12

唱片公司的地下室用作收纳旧物，张宁穿过成排风光一时的黑胶唱片与海报柜进入另一间房间，此处杂物堆积成山，某某天王生前最爱坐的椅子，公司某次活动的纪念风衣…任凭一街之外瞬息万变，旧日情怀总是无法割舍。

张宁走至房间的角落，推开一台带滚轮的迷你文件柜，露出一小幅油漆斑驳，写满密麻细字的墙壁。

看似不一的字迹，时而娟秀，时而萧散，实质同出自张宁之手。

张宁是个长情的人，对人对物亦是如此，同一间唱片公司待了十多年，同一个男人又喜欢了十多年。

这墙上布满十多段歌词，大多不完整，每段只有零碎几句，文字从最初单纯地诉说年少青涩，到言词苍凉饱含悔恨，时间横亘张宁数千天歌手生涯。

距离对上一次在墙上落下字句刚好一年。张宁驾驭文字的功力远远在舞弄音符之下，那作词一栏标着张宁二字的新歌，实质张宁只写了一句，其馀均由枪手按张宁想法代劳，再被公司包装成降两度一手包办的重磅新作。

挥手以後无以後——那些用力把文字刻划於水泥墙上而溅弹出的灰彷佛仍未落地，春去秋来，悼念上一段感情的字句讽刺地又成了新一段感情的讣文。

掏出手机拨号给日思夜想的男孩，耳畔犹是冰冷的机械女声，「你所的电话无法接通」…

张宁三天未睡，疲惫不堪，他背靠着墙壁滑落，倒在地板。

不知过了多久，助理轻轻推开杂物房的门。

「老细…」

年轻的女孩收起惯常的嘻笑怒骂，蹲下来，不忍地看着倦缩在角落的张宁。

「我爱佢…」张宁眼神空洞，垂着头看着地板，呢喃着：「我爱你…」

三天未曾换洗的外套已挽留不住何熙浩遗留在他臂弯里最後的味道，从滚烫的眼眶掉下的泪水，划过空中瞬间失温，如冰滴落在张宁摊开的双掌。

「咩都无…完结…无喇…」

张宁愈说愈细声，重覆着无意义的短句，直至喘息都费力。

助理慌忙从手袋里掏出哮喘喷雾塞进张宁的嘴里。

药粉吸进喉咙的一瞬，意识同时抽离，张宁眼前一黑，失重坠入一片冰冷的迷雾之中。

再次醒来是在自己的Aparment里。

房间幽暗寂静，调高了的暖气令张宁难以呼吸，他挣扎着撑起来，解开被汗水沾湿了的衣襟，微喘着气。

伏在沙发上的助理被张宁一番动静吵醒，连忙走近张宁。

脑袋像被置於两颗齿轮中绞磨，张宁扭曲着脸，问：「我…瞓咗几耐。」

「四个钟到。」助理看了看手机，小心翼翼地说：「呢家夜晚八点…够钟排舞。」

张宁的表情阴暗不定，助理壮着胆又道：「仲有两个星期就要开Concert，老细，你O唔OK？」

天后要按剧本回归乐坛。

地球仍然沿着轨道公转，红馆仍旧会坐满一万二千人等待降两度从舞台中央现身，无人知道他在身处的台上曾经吻过一个叫何熙浩的男孩，无人知道张宁爱何熙浩，然後又失去了他。

「…OK。」

距离演唱会还有三天，公司不想迫得张宁太紧，贴心地为他安排了连续两天的假期，让他演唱会前一天才回去作最後彩排。

过去十日极度难捱，张宁尽量用工作填满每分每秒。可排练时才发现当初自己精挑细算的歌单里，十首占了九首都是情歌，每一首歌都令他联想起何熙浩，声嘶力竭地唱着没有你还是爱你，身体每一个细胞都沉沦在思念——

想他依靠在自己胸膛上的重量，他後背那片肌肤光滑柔嫩的触感，他软软地呼唤自己…阿宁…夜深人静回到家中，倚在窗边点燃一根香烟，一个大男人泪流满面，把狼狈不堪埋葬在黑暗。

休息日睁开眼睛，发现行程表上以小时作单位的每一个格子都是空白，身体一但停下动作，撕心裂肺的痛便在胸口爆炸开，使张宁近乎窒息。

时间无法被凡尘俗事填补时，思缩又无可避免被凡尘俗事侵占，好讽刺。

不再穿着99元的廉价Polo Shirt，脸上也不再泛起准备让小男友扑入怀中的宠溺笑容，张宁穿回烫得笔直的西装，头发整理得一丝不拘，面无表情地看着镜中的自己，既熟悉又陌生。

他开着跑车回到上环。

屋子差不多一个月的时间未沾人气，紧闭门窗的室内充斥着一种乾燥的尘埃气味。

张宁在小小蜗居里转了一圈。

一双一对的牙刷丶洗面巾丶拖鞋，男孩的平脚内裤，说等待张宁回来的时间无聊而特地带来健身的哑铃，他爱喝的汽水…何熙浩在这里的东西不多，可每样物件都蕴藏回忆。

刻着前男友名字的水晶苹果几近尘封，若干时间之後，何熙浩是否同样会尘封在回忆里？

张宁乏力向後倒在沙发，感到腰间被硬物顶着，转身查看，发现是一只小巧的礼物纸袋。

纸袋内是一只包裹在绒布里的银手镯。

LING & HO FOREVER。

张宁捧起银手镯搁在唇边。

「浩…」

张宁闭上双眼，悔不当初。

後悔没有对何熙浩坦白，後悔没有对自己坦白。

好想…好想他。

许久，体内那种五脏六腑都移了位的钝痛渐缓，张宁吁了一口气，把爱的遗物戴上。银手镯尺寸有点大，在张宁止不住颤抖的手腕轻轻打转，溢出柔和的光泽。

纸袋里有银器店的卡片，张宁研究一番後思忖片刻，眼角余光瞄到组合柜倒数第二格的抽屉。

张宁坐在咖啡座靠近马路的露天位子，看着假日堵塞的马路，一辆车推着一辆车，连绵不断的车龙缓缓向前流动。

这是前男友最爱的约会地点，他爱听海浪声混杂汽车呼啸而过的声音，就这样坐着渡过一个阳光普照的平凡周未；张宁却最恨这里，他恨头上回响於树间之中的蝉鸣，然後担心前男友被突如其来冲进来的车辗毙。

已然转红的枫香叶一片接着一片落在脚边，又被一阵风卷走。

张宁看到了他，从一辆平治钻出来，不再留着短短的Undercut，浓密的头发在阳光下飞起了一道金边。

「唔好意思，好塞车。」前男友把略长的头发勾在耳後，坐下来，看着张宁：「宁。」

「你未婚夫？」

前男友顺着张宁的目光，看着未婚夫把平治驶进了海滩旁的停车场。

「…嗯。」前男友低下头，感到有点不自在：「佢今晚喺浅水湾有个酒会，所以先——」

「你唔使解释俾我听，我无咩兴趣知。」

张宁似笑非笑，一脸从容，看不出喜怒。前男友一时手足无措，旋即又感到莫名羞怒。

「你约我出嚟咩事？」

「你上次啲伤好返哂未？个肚仲有无事？」

「好返了，个肚无事…」

前男友下意识拨弄浏海，张宁看到发下有一道浅浅的粉红。

张宁从裤袋里掏出戒指盒，推到他面前。

前男友双目睁圆，屏着呼吸，说着断续的句子：「宁…我上次已经…我唔会收。」

「你打开睇吓先。」

前男友轻叹一声，打开戒指盒，看到那一枚在金色阳光下闪烁的钻戒，他立刻把双手收回放在膝上，不敢触碰那个他曾拒绝过的应允。

「你拎出来睇吓。」

「宁，我唔会——」

「我无打算死缠烂打，你拎出来睇吓先。」张宁不厌其烦地说。「如果唔系，隔离个位小姐就嚟贴哂块脸过嚟我哋张台。」

旁边的情侣尴尬地别转脸。前男友又叹了一口气，拿起戒指。

「系同一只。」前男友没好气地说，「You are my star…宁，我唔系。」

「我知道你唔系。」

「你唔知——」

前男友错愕地抬起头看张宁，只见他已站了起来，说：「只戒指你就收下吧…就当你系欠咗我。」

前男友将戒指转了半圈，看到了刻在里面的小字。

You were my star.*

「我无可能忘记你，不过，我可以放下你。」

这一次张宁笑了，不带丝毫怨恨与留恋，彷佛回到初识之时般纯粹。

「我希望你永远幸福…再见，庭。」

庭轻轻摩擦着戒指上的刻字，泪水湿润了眼眶。

「你都系，再见了…宁。」

(*张宁把戒指上的文字由原本的“你是我的星辰”改成了“你曾是我的星辰”)

回程的路比出发时稍为畅通，张宁赶在黄昏前到达九龙城。

何记灯火通明，已经开始为晚市作准备。张宁把车停靠在何记对面的路旁，挨着车子抽完了一根烟，才敢走进去。

「先生几位——」中年男人转身看到来人立刻顿住，收起笑容。

「世伯。」

何父瞄了他一眼，转身返回厨房。

「我都唔喺大你好多，叫世伯就免喇。」

张宁不卑不亢地说：「浩浩…今晚会唔会喺度？」

何父随手拿来一把猪肉刀，手起刀落，猪腿肉连着骨断开数十截，看得张宁胆战心惊。

见何父无意回答他，张宁也不追问，只拿出一只信封递给他：「世伯可唔可以帮我交俾浩浩？系佢之前托我帮佢搵既演唱会门票，好重要。」

何父犹豫了几秒，手心在围裙上蹭了几下，接了信封。

「呢度好污糟，整到你成身名牌西装就唔系几好。」他冷冷地说。

张宁并非不通趣之人，接收到逐客令，跟何父道了再见，便返回坐驾上，但没有离开。

夜色渐浓，何熙浩从街角冒出来。

何熙浩把头发剪短了，是张宁刚认识他时的样子，像个从未受过伤害，不容轻易落泪的普通男孩。

他穿着略嫌单簿的运动夹克，在冷风中微微瑟缩。路过街灯下，在地上拖着一尾潇湘的影子。

张宁贪婪地看着男孩，忍着想要不顾一切冲过去把人紧抱在怀里的欲望。

何熙浩刚走进何记，何父便出来迎接，说了好几句话，就把信封交给他。

何熙浩怔怔地看着信封，片刻，他走到垃圾桶旁，攥着白信封的手悬在上方，然後…放手。

可能已经习惯了心痛的感觉，张宁此刻只觉脑内一片空白。

他悄无声色地把车驶走，未曾注意倒後镜里映照出一个小小的人儿，站在何记门前目送他离开。

「老窦，你返上去先啦，我执埋啲垃圾先锁闸。」

何熙浩斜着圆圆的大眼睛，视线落在放置於门口的垃圾桶。

「你唔洗搵喇…」何父的声音自身後传来，「我帮你袋起咗。」

何熙浩涨红了脸，接过对摺的信封。

「生仔唔知仔心肝咩…」

何熙浩逃出街外，打开信封，取出一页信纸：

浩浩，请给我最後一次机会。

信纸的下半截用回纹针夹着一张降两度尾场演唱会门票，980元，头行。

鼻子一阵酸涨，何熙浩眨着眼睛，还是忍住了在眼眶里打转的泪。

阿宁，我该拿你怎麽办…

待续


	13. Chapter 13

13

「老细，个show就开始喇…你要化返好个妆。」

「佢有无嚟。」

「无。」

「……」

「老细你唔可以再掂呢样嘢喇。你系唔系想再入返嗰个地方？」

「咁又点？就算系，佢都唔会再理我。」

「你既世界唔系只有佢噶！仲有好多爱锡你既人——」

「但系，我想要既世界只需要佢一个。」

同公司来暖场的Band已经完成表演，张宁像个缺失灵魂的人偶坐在化妆间的椅子上，化妆师发型师服装师把他团团围住，不消半刻，熟悉的降小姐出现在镜子里，她看着张宁，似笑非笑。

你哭什麽？她眨着画了猫眼线的眼睛问他。

张宁没有回答。

真没用。她轻轻眨动眼睛，眼角的泪珠挂上假眼睫毛，在上面颤动几下就被甩到空气中。

亲爱的，该我上场了。降两度扭着腰踏着猫步，走到舞台中央下已恭候多时的升降台。

降两度随着机关升上去，白花花的聚光灯打在身上，她掂起脚尖在原地旋转，展开双臂，沐浴在红馆万人爆发出的如雷掌声中。

Drag Queen拿捏着笨拙得刚好的节拍，在闪烁晃动的光束下扭动身躯。

「I want nobody, nobody but you——」

降两度一连跳唱了三首歌才落台。

她接过助理递来的水，轻轻摇头把缠粘在脸上的假发丝甩掉，然後在十多双眼睛注视下不紧不慢地宽衣解带，穿上萤光绿色的西装，戴上另一顶紫色假发。化妆师为她拭去涂在眼皮上过多的云母，然後细致地用彩色亮片点缀双眼。她睁开眼睛，从镜子里看见那个讨厌的男人。

他没有来，Good Show。她的声音在张宁脑内恣意大笑。

张宁闭着眼睛升上舞台。

伴随着震耳欲聋的欢呼声，他徐徐睁眼，花了几秒适应强光，焦点落在他为何熙浩安排的位子上。

空空如也。

胸中翻涌的情绪如天罗地网把他与在场一万二千人隔绝。张宁失神地看着空椅，孤零零的杵在台上，过去与何熙浩相处的点滴，每一句句子如琴音敲进心房，每一个记忆千回百转於脑海里浮现。

最痛莫过於无法宣之於口的深情，最爱的是永留在心房里那道难以释怀的伤痂。

一切最终只化作一声轻叹，微弱得似呼气。张宁缓缓举起麦克风，苦涩在嘴巴里漫延：「人若变记忆便迷人，情令眼浅了便情深…认识一场，如雷雨一闪，就此…没有下文…无憾也觉得是遗憾…」

“我钟意你…阿宁…”

“阿宁…我爱你”

“阿宁…你叫我俾多次机会你，但系你就从来都无俾过机会我…”

“阿宁，我哋分手啦。”

“我谂我…永远都唔会再同任何人黎呢度睇演唱会了…”

“降两度，你永远…永远…都系天上遥不可及既星星。”

张宁灵光一闪，猛然昂首环顾红馆的山顶，入目却只有一片又一片隔着泪水的光晕。

这哪里有何熙浩的身影。

“天上既星星系世间上每一个人流过嘅每一滴泪。当你抬头望上天空，如果搵到嗰一粒爱人为你流泪嘅星星，咁两个人就永不分开。”

张宁知道他要寻找的星星已消失在浩瀚宇宙里。

今後的红馆，永远都是一万二千零一人。何熙浩是一颗种子，深埋在张宁最柔软的心底里，与他同在。

「我本人…明白什麽都总有限期。」

他哽咽着唱下去。

中间穿插几段Talk，换了好几套闪令令歌衫，张宁把降两度的经典曲目都唱了一遍，终於撑到临近完场。

「喂，你觉唔觉得降两度今日失水准。」

少年看着女朋友，说：「佢感触啫，喊住由头唱到底，今日尾场嘛。」

少女喋喋不休：「我都系觉得佢失准。」

「嘘…！」

少女转向声源正想开口责难，突然顿住。

少年感觉到女朋友的动静，眼睛还是紧盯着舞台上的表演，问：「做咩？」

「无嘢…」少女低下头小声答，却又忍不住频频侧头偷瞄刚才那个着她噤声的男孩。

男孩轮廓标致长相极为俊俏，他定定看着舞台，也只有不断抿动的双唇，令少女不至於以为他只是一尊工匠穷其一生雕琢的精品。

「多谢大家！」

何熙浩看着张宁挥手降下，小小一颗紫色头颅颓然轻摇，彷佛能听到他叹息，未几，消失於沉郁的黑色里。

所有人挥着光棒拍打气棒，无间断地大声呐喊着安歌，气氛高涨。

也大概只有何熙浩没有哼出半声。

说好了不要再去红馆，说好了要分手，何熙浩还是忍不住要来。

脑中已经排练过好几百次若然崩溃该如何自处，是不是大哭一场然後装着潇洒离去，可是他竟然没有哭出来，取而代之却是被悲恸更痛的无奈堵塞在胸膛。

张宁是万人仰煞，何熙浩只是个凡人。他没有勇气接受张宁为他安排的位子，只敢在山顶偷偷遥望。

聚光灯又再次亮起，降两度蒙着头，身披黑纱出现在舞台。

音乐奏起，红馆笼罩在荧荧灯光下，灿若繁星。

何熙浩感到一阵战栗从脊椎窜上来，他当然记得这片张宁送给他的星海…

Will you still love me when I no longer young and beautiful…We're far from the shallow now…你叫我最快乐你也叫我再心痛…

那是他们一起看过的演唱会…张宁唱了一首又一首。他全都记得。

张宁放软的声线让何熙浩感到他就坐在身旁般亲密，就如过往一样，他们坐在属於他们的山顶，那种情愫初生的感动在心底油然滋起，涌现成眼眶里凝住的泪。

「曾经有一个人，喺呢个台上许愿，希望我可以找到幸福。」张宁包裹在黑纱里的脸稍稍抬起，面向何熙浩那一边的方向。何熙浩忽尔有种被张宁发现了的错觉，目光被他牢牢锁死。

乍然间，他扯下黑纱，没有假发，没有华丽的歌衫，一身男装。

降两度从未以真脸目示人，观众哗然，随即又转为欢呼。

「俗世纷争非议，存在太多怪事…」

“如果降两度唔再做降两度，你仲会唔会支持佢？”

“咁…钟意佢就钟意佢噶啦，无论降两度样貌变成点，佢就系佢。”

“真爱？”

“哼，真爱。”

「明日怎麽运程，仍能互相的适应，俗世花开与你做证…」

「其实一早搵到。」张宁再一次抬头环视红馆，轻说：「系你，何熙浩，一直都系你。」

泪水灼烫眼睛，被刻意掖藏的爱全都重新回笼。何熙浩屏着呼吸，看张宁又再一次望着他的方向——他好想大声呼喊，让张宁知道他在这里，他一直都在。张宁的脸舒展开来，即使相距极远，何熙浩也能看到他笑了。

接下来的一幕如奇迹——张宁看着他，用口型说「我爱你」。

其後的数分钟在事後的记忆里如被窗纱隔绝的光忽明忽暗。

何熙浩只记得张宁挥着手说「我系张宁，再见！」然後消失在舞台下，记得所有人立刻掏出手机丶互相问着「何熙浩系边个？」…可到底人潮是如何消退，他又为何会独留在无人的红馆山顶，却没有丝毫印像。

他突然被人从後抱紧，那人把脸埋在他的後颈，止不住地颤栗。

过了好久，直到他背後的厚毛衣都快被眼泪浸湿，何熙浩才静静开口：「你喺呢度…总共对佢讲过几多次我爱你？」

张宁的声音嘶哑疲惫，有种求饶的意味：「…三次。」

「你讲过叫我俾机会你，」何熙浩说：「我唔贪心，我唔使赢过佢，一样就得。」

「但丶但系…今次之後，我唔知仲有无机会上红馆…」

「你谂你喇咁！唔要罢就！」

「…浩浩！咪走！等埋我…！」

红色蓝宝坚尼不再闪缩於街角。

穿着一身正装的张宁看着何熙浩慢条斯理地从何记走出来，仍旧是那一条穿得快破烂的肮脏围裙，仍旧是那一双黄色洗碗手套，心情前所未有地愉快。

「笑乜！」何熙浩冷哼一声，别转脸不看张宁。

「重新追你。」

不让何熙浩有反抗的机会，张宁拖着何熙浩的手把他拽进跑车里，踩尽油门，车子叫嚣着直驶往北区。

何熙浩一直看着车外的风景，故意不看张宁，也没有说话，可泛红的耳尖和被张宁紧紧攥着而没有尝试退缩的手却彻底出卖了他。

车子驶进流浮山的乡村小路，迂回前进。未几，张宁把车停在路旁，自己先下车再绕去另一边开门给何熙浩。

「嚟。」

昏黄的路灯下，何熙浩偷看张宁牵着他的手，他小心翼翼地勾起指尖，轻轻摩挲张宁掌心里的茧。

张宁立刻转身回望他，欲言又止，昏暗的暮色在他眼底闪烁。

「…就快到。」

路愈来愈窄，他们穿过田间，又钻进村屋之间的窄巷，在乾净的青石板路上留下泥印。夜幕渐渐低垂，脚下换成松软的泥土，张宁终於停下。

这是一个小小的山丘，空气中弥漫沁人的草木香，环绕的树林被掺着星光和村落的灯火照得一片洁白。

何熙浩抑望天空，隐约看到残星点点。张宁说过很多次带他看星星，可是每次都看不成，这算是他们最接近观星的体验。

张宁又再抓起他的手，何熙浩的胸口里彷佛有一簇棉花糖不断膨胀。

「…都见唔到星星。」他嘴硬地说。

张宁没有说话，他转向何熙浩，双手轻放在他腰侧，再缓缓收紧。

「喂呀，你做咩啊…边个话被你揽…」

张宁在他耳边轻轻呼吸，何熙浩装着样子挣扎几番便停下，然後认命地把双手放在张宁的後颈。

四周突然暗下，何熙浩从张宁的怀抱内昂起头，看向原来村落的位置，发现整条村的灯火都熄灭下来。

「好似停电。」张宁抬头看着天空说：「你睇下。」

何熙浩跟着抬头，然後说不出话。

苍穹倾泻出万颗星星。

「浩浩…」张宁在耳畔轻轻呢喃。

张宁眼下的桃花眉展开，双目璀璨明亮，何熙浩从中看到自己，眼睛闪烁着同样的光芒。

「你…你搵人熄既啲灯？」

张宁的脸不断靠近，熟悉的烟味，淡淡的，在何熙浩嘴里化开。

喂，我仲未俾你转正——

张宁轻轻放开何熙浩的唇，眼底一片温柔。

「浩浩，我爱你。」

他的脸半掩在何熙浩的阴影里，然後又完全融入其中。

…算了。

何熙浩认命地闭上双眼。

完


	14. 星閃閃番外 《小圈》

何熙浩远远便看见熟眼的白色Toyota停泊在一片树影斑驳的阳光下。

周遭只有三三两两的几个年轻人在离校的小路往商场走，何熙浩感到他们的目光如阳光般毒辣，毫不留情地烫在皮肤上，他下意识拉下缝了Yankee标签的帽沿，快步向车子走过去。

车门从内被打开，一阵沁人的冷空气扑面而来，何熙浩钻进副驾，关上门，还是觉得热，背上的汗水止不住地向下流，他伸手要把车空调再调低，手腕却被车内另一人抓住。

「小心涷亲。」

张宁的脸埋在黑色口罩後，笑弯了的眼睛夹着几簇翘起了的眼睫毛。

何熙浩愣怔地看着男朋友，直到冰凉的手伸进他的T-shirt里，他才缓过神来。

张宁用纸巾为他印乾胸口上的汗，指尖随着擦拭的动作轻轻碰触他的皮肤。

阳光从太阳挡板下的间隙渗射进来，在何熙浩穿着短裤的大腿上洒下点点金光，张宁的手放了上去，轻轻摩挲，直至掌心暖了起来，他捧起何熙浩的脸，从何熙浩的额头一直沿着鼻粱而下落下数个碎吻，然後吻了男孩柔软的嘴唇。

何熙浩很久没有从张宁嘴里嗅到烟味，正如当下，他觉得萦绕在鼻间的只有太阳的味道，温暖而心安。

「你等咗好耐喇？」何熙浩问。

「无。」张宁从後座拿来簿风衣递给何熙浩：「就一个钟。」

一小时还不久吗？这句话到了嘴唇边却被何熙浩生生吞进肚子里去。

前不久张宁和旧公司因续约问题谈判破裂，旧公司希望张宁以降两度的身份继续发展，可张宁不想。见张宁去意已决，旧公司把心一横跟张宁闹个一拍两散，张宁刚过档到新公司不久，旧公司便买了好几个娱乐新闻头版，公开了张宁和何熙浩接吻的偷拍照片。虽然张宁於演唱会上公开发表近似表白何熙浩的言论，有不少八挂杂志报道过何熙浩的身份，不过张宁都一再否认，好不容易沉寂了几个月的新闻又再闹得沸沸扬扬，面临雪藏的张宁亦被迫停下手上所有工作，所以现在才有了等何熙学下课的奢侈时间。

「浩浩，谂紧咩？」

「无呀…有啲紧张咯。」

「我都未紧张你紧张乜？」张宁用拇指指了指後座，「我买了红酒，你呀爸啱噶何？」

何熙浩歪着头，想了想：「我好似无见过佢饮红酒喔。」

「吓，唔系嘛…我以为买红酒一定无错，越南菜难道唔系配红酒？」

「我屋企开越南菜餐厅啫，唔代表屋企都会煮越南菜嘛…再讲，边个话越南菜配红酒噶？」何熙浩感到好笑地问。

「红酒烩牛尾？」

「嗰种系法式越南菜。」

「咁佢唔饮酒？」

「啤酒咯。」

「咁我无理由买打啤酒上去拜见未来外父呀？」张宁笑着耸耸肩。

「你讲咩啊！咩外父！你…」何熙浩涨红了面，抬手想要捶打张宁的胸膛，随即又止住了动作。「你一阵唔好乱讲嘢啊…！」

「知喇知喇，老婆仔话乜就乜。」

「老你条命！你就老！死老嘢！」

死老嘢无所谓地笑笑，油门一踩，载着他的老婆仔绝尘而去。

张宁早就见过何熙浩的家人，不过当时他的身份不是歌星降两度，更不是比何熙浩年长十六岁的男朋友，而且从没试过像现在这样，一家子齐人，何熙浩两个姐姐还带上了男朋友，全人类正经八百地围着大餐桌坐下，进行表面是吃个便饭实质是被男友的爸爸以目露凶光的表情上下审视及再三盘问祖宗十八代的活动。

「所以你爸妈仲住喺广州？」何爸的语气得势不饶人：「你都就快40岁，你爸妈年纪都大，你唔使返去照顾佢哋？」

「家父家母身体好好，托赖。」张宁不卑不亢答道，然後把求救的眼神投向何熙浩。

「妈咪！今日啖汤好好饮！」何熙浩捧着空汤碗扬声说。

何熙浩一双眼睛遗传自母亲，在张宁看来何母自然比何父平易近人。「煲里面仲有，你哋几个呀，」她弯着眼睛向她的女儿们和小儿子说：「入嚟厨房帮手舀汤俾你哋男朋友…」

何父气愤地大声咳嗽，何母尴尬地转向小儿子道：「…同你嗰Friend。」

「世伯，要唔要试下支红酒？」何熙浩嗰Friend战战兢兢地问。

何父「嗯」了一声，张宁用开瓶器取出木塞，斟了些许到何父的马克杯里，餐桌上顿时奇香扑鼻。

然後张宁又为何熙浩两个姐姐的男朋友斟酒。他们的年纪比张宁还少上一圈，席间都不敢向大明星张宁作任何攀谈，此刻只是猛然点头如捣蒜，唯唯诺诺连声道谢。

何父看着马克杯毫无动静，其馀三个外姓男人也不敢作声，气氛尴尬至极。

何熙浩和何家三个女人正好一人各捧着两碗汤从厨房走出来。何熙浩在张宁面前放下汤，看见父亲盯着面前的红酒，又见男朋友一副正襟危坐的样子，便说：「老窦你试下啦，阿宁专登托人喺法国买返嚟。」

「又汤又红酒，成肚水。」何父捧起汤碗呷了一口。

何熙浩看了看默默喝汤的张宁，安静了一下，不甘心地又说：「支酒好贵噶。」

何父没有再回答，把汤一饮而尽。何母忙着打圆场，站起来道：「哎呀，条鱼应该蒸好喇！」

何父说：「顺便帮我喺冰箱拎罐啤酒。」

张宁完全没彻了。

晚饭後，何父返回房里赌马，两位何家千金男朋友和“何熙浩嗰Friend”争着要给何母洗碗盘，结果何母以厨房太小为由，把他们都撵了出去。

何熙浩两个姐姐早已预备好她们多年的珍藏——大大小小的降两度CD丶演唱会DVD丶海报丶周边…等等堆满了茶几。

张宁刚刚经历了被何父先是冷嘲热讽然後不瞅不睬的对待後，现在倒是十分愿意被两位姐姐用充满崇拜的热切眼神包围。

「To咩？大家姐二家姐？」张宁笑盈盈地问。

「唔好啦，咁老！写名得喇。」大姐拉着张宁的手臂说：「第时如果你哋分手咁点算。」

「喂呀！」何熙浩跺着脚大声抗议，然後气冲冲跑回房里。

「嬲啦，成个女仔咁。」两位小姐咯咯地笑。

张宁正想起身找他，何熙浩又从房里走了出来，扭扭拧拧的手放在背後不知藏着掖着什麽。张宁笑了笑，继续埋头签名，一张降两度的CD冷不防塞进他的手里。

张宁抬头对上何熙浩的眼睛，男孩满脸通红：「我第一只买嘅CD。」

张宁拿起CD，用封底背着众人，靠到何熙浩身上只让他看着自己写字。

「To老婆。」张宁在何熙浩耳边小声说：「我哋先唔会分手。」

何熙浩的耳尖红得像夏日海岸上炸开的烟火。

两位姐姐的男朋友都告辞後，何父看了一眼时钟，又看到沙发上的何熙浩和张宁仍在打游戏，对着何母发出连声假咳。

何母是那种十分体贴脾气又好的妻子，她立刻放下手中打到一半的Candy Crush，柔声问：「好夜啦浩浩，你仲唔去冲凉？阿宁都系，你架车泊楼下咁耐，会唔会被人抄牌噶？」

「阿宁今晚留喺度啊。」何熙浩漫不经心，殊不知一番说话在双亲心里激起千层浪。

「咁点得噶！」何父忍不住了。

「咩啊？」何熙浩放下游戏手掣，撅着嘴：「我成日都留男仔Friend喺度过夜噶啦，又系你哋话嘅，阿宁系我个Friend丫嘛！」

「唉！」何父抛下气冲冲一声叹气，转身走回卧室。

夫唱妇随，何母说了句「咁…唔好打机打到太夜喇」也跟着返回房里。

「做乜激你呀爸呀妈啫。」张宁用膝盖撞了一下何熙浩的膝盖。

「边有喎，佢哋明明一早知我同你拍拖噶啦，又讲埋哂啲咩你系我嗰Friend…」

「咁你带到我上屋企，都要俾啲时间佢地适应嘅。个仔突然就同个男人一齐，仲要大咁多…如果我有个女，佢同个大16年嘅男人一齐，我都唔俾。」

「喂！你咁唔想可以呢家走噶！你可以唔做我男朋友噶！」何熙浩倏地站起来，双手叉腰居高临下看着张宁。

「紧系唔系啦。」张宁赶忙赔笑，凑近何熙浩轻轻搂着他的腰：「唔做你男朋友咁做咩，老公啊？」

「成日讲埋啲唔三唔四嘅嘢，唔知丑，哼。」何熙浩的声调稍为软化。

张宁收紧搂着何熙浩的手，把他整个人揉进怀里。「你就唔知丑啦，头先你讲咩？成日带男仔返屋企？Huh？」

「痴线，朋友嚟噶！同埋瞓沙发咋…」张宁的脸愈凑愈近，何熙浩愈说愈小声…馀下的尾句融化在张宁的呼吸里。

张宁放开了他，「咁我呢？」他故意用勃起了的下体顶着何熙浩下面，「我瞓边？」

「…沙发咯。」

「吓？你讲真？」

「系啊！我张三尺半单人床点瞓两个男人啊？！」

「唔系挂…？？？」张宁目瞪口呆，然後压低声线：「我呢家扯哂旗…咁点算？」

「唔同你讲喇…我冲凉呀…」何熙浩面红着推开张宁。

张宁在何熙浩脸上啵了一口才肯放人。

何熙浩洗好澡後出来唤张宁去洗，张宁看了一眼狭小的浴室，没有浴缸只有淋浴用的企缸，里面有一个小小的塑胶收纳架，放满不同牌子的香波和沐浴露。

张宁脱下衣服，挤进企缸打开花洒随便湿了湿身，便拿起Johnson Baby沐浴露倒了些在掌心搓泡，然後满意地嗅着这种经常在何熙浩身上散发出的牛奶甜味。

梳洗过後他站在门後抹乾身体，门外传来脚步声，有人穿过厕所外的走廊走到露台，良久，一丝丝香烟气味透了进来。

张宁不想现在走出去，他穿好衣服坐在厕板上等待，这时另一脚步声又响起，他听到何母低声说：「哎呀，你唔想个仔嬲，就咪留难阿宁啦…」

「佢之前搞到浩浩咁唔开心，啖气点吞得落。」

「哎呀，」何母很喜欢每一句说话都先加句“哎呀”，感觉就像典型TVB剧里面司棋姐或是谢雪心饰演那种总爱苦口婆心的贤母一样：「咁呢家都无事咯，你生仔唔知仔心肝咩，个仔系要钟意佢嘅，你几唔锺意都无用…」

「咁由得佢去搞基喇喎？咁由得我哋何家无人继後香灯喇系咪？」

「你个大女都话唔会生仔呀，要养狗仔啦…你个二女仲衰，话唔会结婚要同居成世呀，唔搞基都唔一定会生仔啦。个仔系要锺意个男人，你都阻唔到噶，咁你想净系无孙丫，定无埋个仔丫？」

「唉…咁点丫，我哋点做丫。」何父的声音疲惫不堪。

「唔好叫人哋做Friend罗，呀仔唔锺意呀。」

「你话点就点啦…我净系想个仔开心。」

张宁心中一凛。

「好啦好啦，少食烟，啲仔女唔锺意，返去瞓啦。」

原来不止何母像司棋姐，何父也像刘丹，俨然是位口硬心軟的慈父。

张宁待他们离开後才走出浴室，摄手摄脚进入何熙浩的卧室。

何熙浩背着张宁坐在书桌上前，他听到张宁进来，停下在笔电上敲字，双手放在脑後把稍长的头发抓起一个松松的髻，像兔子的短尾巴一样。何熙浩的皮肤还来不及在初夏里晒黑，脖子在月光照耀下长而雪白，令他看起来天真又诱人。

「浩浩。」张宁从後靠过去，轻声唤着他的名字。

何熙浩的脸转过来时正好被张宁吻住，脑後那团头发在张宁的肩上松散开。

窗外虫鸣声此起彼落，一股热雾缓缓在两人的唇齿之间扩散。张宁扶着何熙浩的後颈，感到底下的皮肤在一层薄汗下柔软而温暖。何熙浩受不了地捏捏他的手臂，张宁才不舍地结束这炎热的亲吻。

「我会好好珍惜你。」张宁没头没脑地蹦出一句。

「…哈？」

「唔会再令你伤心。」张宁的手指滑过何熙浩光洁的下颚，声音诚恳又坚定。

何熙浩歪着头，脸上扬起浅笑，同样坚定，坚定得令张宁心痛：「我知道呀。」

张宁突然站起来，从门後的衣挂架拿下已换了下来的裤子，放在床上急急地翻找口袋，何熙浩奇怪地看着他的举动，直到张宁递上小小的戒指盒。

何熙浩错愕地张开嘴巴，眼睛睁的滚圆，过了好一会，他的嘴唇还是发颤。他明知故问：「乜嚟噶？」

「龙珠。呢一粒系第一粒，收集齐七粒就可以召唤神龙实现愿望。」

何熙浩还是大张着嘴巴。

「讲笑，系戒指。」张宁执起何熙浩的手，反转，再把黑色丝绒面的戒指盒放在他掌心。

何熙浩看着手里的戒指盒，什麽也没讲，不过他的表情混合了惊讶和一丝犹豫。张宁突然觉得这是个天大的错误，他後退了一步，给何熙浩让出了点空间，然後他听到自己的声音轻率又鲁莽：「做咩咁惊呀？又唔系求婚，傻瓜。」

何熙浩紧缩的肩膀轻轻放下，这样极之细微的一个动作，他自己可能也没意识到，不管怎样，张宁还是察觉到了。

张宁感到胸腔里好像被灌了水泥，呼吸逐渐凝固，身体亦不由自主硬化。在这样闷热的一夜，他却觉得整个人像浸入了冰冷的水中。

「你唔钟意就——」

戒指盒「咔」一声被何熙浩打开，他脸上的表情由疑惑转为不可置信，霎时之间又蹙起眉头，鼻子轻皱。张宁看不出何熙浩是喜是悲，只推测他可能是在寻找合适的措辞去拒绝自己，就像当年他递上戒指时与前男友的反应一样。

何熙浩的确词穷了，他把戒指盒靠往窗边，银戒指上镶嵌的玻璃珠子在昏暗里折射出紫蓝色的光。

何熙浩把戒指取出放在掌心，果然还是轻飘飘的…然後他把小小的一个圈套在无名指上。

张宁看着何熙浩把手扬起，骤然站起来，半个身子倾出窗外，让他着实吓了一跳。

何熙浩的手在窗外向上伸长，彷佛要抓着头上那片沉郁的黑。夜空被九龙城灯火通明的密麻唐楼切割成小小一个方格，那里自然什麽也没有，没有何熙浩最爱的星星，连月亮也不见，他无名指上的小玻璃珠子，像一颗小小的星球，随着何熙浩的手在转动。

「阿宁，你信唔信命运？」何熙浩突然问。

张宁知道无论他的回答是什麽，也左右不了何熙浩心中已然形成的答覆，於是他没有说话。

「你话唔系求婚…」何熙浩转身，在张宁面前摊开掌心，「咁呢度写住咩呀？」

张宁不用细看也知道他在说什麽，事实上在幽暗的房屋里他根本没办法看到刻在银戒指外圈的"Will you marry me？"，他抬起头，正好对上何熙浩双眼，他瞬间明白男孩写在面上的答案。

何熙浩轻轻点头。

张宁的心脏在一锅温暖的柠檬蜂蜜里溶化了。

男孩主动凑近去吻张宁，结束後又睁圆张宁最爱的大眼睛看着他，等待张宁说话。

张宁可以做任何事只为了与何熙浩厮守，此刻没有任何言语可以让这份感觉宣之於口，他紧攥着何熙浩戴上戒指的手，过了好一会儿才说：「我知道太快，我知道你仲好细个，我知道你或者会谂我只系到咗想定落嚟嘅年纪，但唔系。」

他一边说一边整理紊乱的思绪：「我头先话唔系求…我只系做我想做嘅事，唔系要迫你答应啲咩——」

岂料何熙浩急急抢白：「咩呀！我愿意呀！」

「喔。」张宁顿时语塞。「咁…」

「咁？」

「咁…你愿意被我照顾你愿意托付一生一世愿意同我结婚？」张宁一口气说得飞快。

何熙浩歪着头，手指滑过银戒指在玻璃珠子上划圈。张宁屏着呼吸，然後男孩露出有点戏谑的笑：「系我愿意照顾你一生一世呀，你大我16年噶，呀叔！」

张宁把何熙浩拽进怀里。

「呢只戒指我好锺意呀。」何熙浩的手抵在张宁胸前，埋在他的颈窝里小声道：「我相信命中注定…」

何熙浩的泪水渗进他的衣领，张宁心里泛起又甜又酸的滋味。

张宁用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭何熙浩的，然後情不自禁含着底下柔软的嘴唇。

何熙浩微张开嘴巴，得到允许的张宁把舌头探进湿暖的口腔，两人的舌头在何熙浩的嘴巴里抵死相缠，何熙浩禁不住发出难耐的喘息，津液从他的嘴角溢出。

何熙浩推开张宁，两人低着头缓了缓气。他再抬起头时就看见张宁用充满欲望的目光看着他松垮衣领下的胸膛。

他面红着说：「你你你…你想呢家做？」

「做咩？又唔系未试过系你屋企搞…」张宁坏心眼地舔了舔嘴唇：「况且你都应承嫁比我做我老婆罗，你屋企即系我屋企啦，系屋企搞嘢有咩问题。」

然後张宁把何熙浩压在床上，卷起他的睡衣，像头野兽一样粗喘着气亲吻何熙浩的胸部。

何熙浩小声呻吟，双手抵着张宁想要反抗，直到张宁的手摸进他的睡裤里，他忍不住在床上弓起腰叫了一声，然後放弃挣扎。

「开…开冷气…」

张宁急不及待起身关窗，打开空调，然後脱光自己，站在床边居高临下看着何熙浩。

何熙浩得到张宁眼神的提示，乖乖地挪到床边，打开双腿坐在张宁的正前方，握着男人早已硬挺的阴茎上下撸动，然後微张开嘴唇含住张宁的龟头。

张宁发出舒爽的叹息。何熙浩的嘴巴很小，但嘴唇却十分丰满充满肉感。他被张宁调教得很好，小心地用嘴唇包覆牙齿，慢慢吞下了一半粗长的肉棒，然後开始上下吞吐。

被欲望冲昏了头的张宁忍不住抓住何熙浩脑後的头发迫使他含得更深，何熙浩小声地呼痛，张宁立刻松开手，懊恼地问：「Sorry，唔小声大力咗…」

被张宁抓乱的头发粘在何熙浩布满红潮的脸庞，他小声说：「阿宁…我要…」

张宁下身硬得生痛，他就着何熙浩双腿大张的姿势，把他的睡裤连着内裤扯下，再把双腿掰得更开，露出股缝里的粉红穴口，然後低头用舌尖一下一下戳在那团小小的软肉，何熙浩被那温暖湿热的触感弄得连连娇喘。

张宁撑起身，含湿自己的中指，在湿漉漉的股缝中来回轻扫，再缓缓推进中指。

「浩浩。」

他看着何熙浩失去焦点的双眼，开始以手指快速侵犯湿热的肠道。年轻肉体为他逐渐打开的恶劣快感，如海啸般侵占他的理智。

张宁受不了，按着何熙浩双胯，收紧臀部用肿胀不堪的分身抵在他已经湿透的入口，然後整根捣进去。

「唔…阿宁！」

张宁深埋在何熙浩体内的欲望没有任何动作，他哑着声问：「要唔要你最爱嘅大碌鸠？」

何熙浩猛点头，失神的大眼睛溢出泪水。

「要边个嘅大碌鸠？嗯？」张宁还是一动不动。

「阿…阿宁嘅…」

「错，再讲过。」张宁握住何熙浩的分身：「阿宁系你边个。」

何熙浩咬着嘴唇，小声说：「老…」

「嗯？」张宁用下体大力顶撞了何熙浩一下。

「啊…！老…老公！」何熙浩用手捂着嘴巴。

「乖老婆。」

张宁倾身吻住了何熙浩，双手搓揉着何熙浩的臀肉，开始一轮激烈的抽插。何熙浩不断发出「嗯！嗯！」的低叫，张宁感觉他湿润的肠道内壁磨擦着他整根欲望，他从何熙浩的体内抽离，又把男孩的臀部尽量抬起来，何熙浩红嫩的穴口被周遭幼细的耻毛湿漉漉地粘着，淫荡地张开，他低吼了一声又插了进去。

张宁想着何熙浩的爸妈和姐姐们在各自的房间里可能仍未入睡，这种危险的气氛令他极度兴奋，何熙浩稚气的脸上绽放出忍耐而又渴望的神情，比平时更加诱惑。他抓着男孩纤细的腰身冲撞了几十下，在何熙浩肛门紧紧箍住他分身根部的情况下，欲望猛烈地抽搐着然後在他体内释放高潮。

何熙浩的身体在激烈的高潮下颤抖痉挛，他甚至哼不出半声，像止住了呼吸一样涨红了脸，直至悠长的高潮缓下，他才发出微弱的喘息。

张宁抽出分身，乳白色的精液从何熙浩的後穴里渗出，缓缓流到床单上。

张宁凑近何熙浩耳畔：「叫多次。」

「老公。」何熙浩喃喃地说，然後疲惫地合上眼皮。

张宁肉紧地在他的额上留下扎实一吻。

「呢只戒指我一早见过。」何熙浩摊开五指，戒指上的玻璃珠溢出幽幽蓝光，「喺我买比你只手鈪嗰间铺。你都系喺嗰度买呢？」

「系啊…锺唔锺意？」

「锺意呀好锺意！我本来想买俾你噶！」

「真噶？」

「系呀…不过贵到好夸张，我无钱…」何熙浩撅着嘴说。

「吓？有几贵呀？一万咋喎…」

「一万仲唔系天价呀！」

「一万蚊嘅戒指拎嚟求婚，我自己呢家咁样讲出嚟，都觉得唔好意思…」

「啊！你个死Cheap精！原来你随随便便用啲嘢就谂住呃我成世！」何熙浩气极捶打张宁的胸口。

「喂…喂…你…咳咳咳！你知唔知你其实真系好大力？」张宁抓着他的手腕，「紧系唔系啦，我觉得呢只戒指比普通钻石戒指特别先买咋。」

「咁我都觉得好靓系真嘅…」何熙浩半信半疑：「咁你觉得有咩特别先送比我？」

「你呢？你点解想送比我？」

何熙浩看着戒指，沉思一阵，道：「你记唔记得，你第一次带我上飞鹅山嗰晚嘅事。」

张宁没作声，静待他说下去。

何熙浩幽幽地说：「你咪同我讲，天上每一颗星星都系世界上每一个人流过既泪，如果搵到嗰一粒爱人为你流泪既星星——」

「咁两个人就永远唔会分开。」张宁接着说

何熙浩研究着手上的戒指，道：「呢粒玻璃珠好似个小宇宙咁。」

「咁就…一定会搵到嗰一粒星星。」张宁说。

他们相视而笑。

十六年的年龄差在体力这回事上表现出的分别最明显。

整夜两个人迫在三尺半的单人床里，在空调温度调得太低而被子太小不够两人共用的情况下，互相磨蹭着对方的身体取暖，摸着摸着又忍不住搞，最终又做了两次。

第二朝张宁是被何熙浩拍醒的，男孩顽劣地用手扯着他双颊拉开他的嘴巴，大声叫喊：「快啲醒，食早餐呀！肥猪！」

「好攰呀…俾我瞓多阵…」

「我老窦煮咗早餐，佢话等埋你。」

张宁立刻乖乖爬起来。

早餐是传统的白粥油条。张宁着实没什麽胃口，但在何父锐利的目光下，还是迫於无奈一口接着一口把滚烫的粥塞进口里。

何熙浩大口大口地吃着油条，满嘴油腻，张宁看不过去，拿来餐巾温柔地为他擦嘴。

何父也看不过去，假咳几声，何母立刻听令充当代言人：「哎呀，浩浩自己抹嘴啦，咁大个人仲成个细路仔咁。」

「咩喎。」何熙浩嘟囔着接过张宁手中的餐巾捂着嘴巴，右手无名指上的戒指虽不闪耀，这小小一个圈还是成功地引起了整桌人的注目。

「哎唷，无罗无罗，阿宁惨罗。」

「无罗无罗，怪力神兽浩得米罗。」

两位姐姐一唱一和。

「你哋讲咩啊！」何熙浩红着面拍案而起。

张宁不敢看何父何母的神情，一个劲地低头啜着热粥，一副委屈老媳妇的样子。

「下个月十号你妈咪成日，你哋记得返嚟食饭。」何父突然说。

「咁叫唔叫得阿正？」大家姐问。

「唔。叫埋阿耀啦。」何父向二姐说。他从碟上拿了油条，正要放进口，想了想又放下来，对着小儿子低声道：「叫埋你男朋友。」

张宁和何熙浩错愕地互看对方一眼。

「哎呀，一家人齐齐整整。」何母又一副司棋姐上身地说着TVB剧式对白。

「喔！」

「知道，世伯。」

枱底下，张宁摊开手掌紧紧包裹着何熙浩戴着戒指的手。

连同那一圈小小的承诺和他们的秘密星空。

完


End file.
